When Did Poison Become Innocent?
by scorpion-2-ur-poison
Summary: SLASH!Hiatus...
1. Dursleys Don't Do Gay!

**Hello People,**

**This is my first fanfiction, so be nice. This is slash, so if you don't like it, I'm sorry. Well, not really but oh well. I'm a big fan of Harry Potter, and was slighly disappointed with the ending of the 7th book. But I knew that J.K. Rowling was really a huge fan of slash. LoL. Yes, I am demented. Alright, I'll stop ranting.**

**SUMMARY: Harry, our beloved saviour is changing, for better or worse, depends on who your torturing. Sirius, comes back to us with a new profound sense of who he is. Who knew that Remus could get distracted so easily, and of course our dear Remus gets the love of his life back. Finally. All this pretending is wearing on their nerves and mental stability. Draco is coming in strong and making a splash, literally. And you thought that 5th year was exciting? **

**MAIN PAIRINGS: Draco//Harry, Remus//Sirius.**

**WARNING: Rape, SLASH! Bashing of a few choice characters in later chapters. M Rating for later chapters, (I can't help myself... :P)**

'Harry Potter'** -- thoughts**

"Harry Potter"** -- speech**

_Harry Potter _-- **flashback or dream sequence**

**DISCLAIMER: I apparently am not the owner of Harry Potter, because I would not be in my basement hoping to finish this chapter before my father gets home and gets all nosy and asks me what I'm doing. I DO NOT think that sounds like the situation of a famous author. **

When Did Poison Become Innocent?

Prologue

Dudley Dursley liked to think he was normal. Well as normal as you could be when you weigh over 250 lbs and you were only 16.

What no one knew was that Dudley had a fatal attraction. His father had been trying to get him interested in girls. It wasn't working as well as he had planned. Girls just didn't do it for him you could say.

He had been to many parties where he and his friends all got drunk and laid with killer hangovers to show for.

But the last few times he had woken up to find a guy curled up next to him. Last time it had had been his bisexual friend Pierre. Let's just say the hangover wasn't his only cause of a headache.

How could Dudley Dursley, captain of the wrestling team, major bully of the school be a poof? That was wrong in so many ways. Lately he had his eye set on a delectable species with waist-length raven hair and pain-clouded eyes.

Dudley looked out his window into his back yard. Harry, his gorgeous cousin was sitting in the grass let the rain drench him. He looked like a fallen angel, so sad. Something must have happened.

Dudley was overcome with so much anger. How could he like such a fucking freak? Why did his love have to be so beautiful, so abnormal, and a guy?

He wasn't gay, damnit! Dursleys didn't do gay. He would end this. He wouldn't let his lif be ruined by a fallen angel.

Harry sat in the warm grass. It was nice for once to not have to put a smile on for gullible idiots. Clouds were rolling in and threatening to make the hot sun scurry away. The thunder was like the rumble of magic pulsing through his veins. This summer had been the hardest.

Sirius had fallen through the Veil less than a week ago.

'Sirius…'

A lone tear fell from Harry's green eyes. Rain had started to fall. It was comforting to know that his Uncle Vernon was out of the country for a week, that didn't do much about Dudley though.

Harry stood up from the ground. Thank goodness Aunt Petunia was out having tea. While she had been sincere to him lately he didn't think she would appreciate him dripping water all over the floor. But, that was just him.

He heard Dudley stomping down the stairs. He had a crazed look about him. As Harry was about to slip by Dudley grabbed his wrist.

"Dudley, I would really appreciate it if you would let my wrist go." said Harry as he tried to be polite.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't look so damn hott."

Harry was thrown on the couch before his could respond. Not only was he shocked that Dudley had even known the meaning or "appreciate." He was shocked that he called him hott. Him?

Harry Potter? The bane of his cousin's existence hott? Dudley must have been smoking while in his room.

His body suddenly felt exposed. He looked down to be shocked to see his cousin naked, and he himself as well.

'Oh God! I think I'm going to be sick!' Harry thought horrified of what he knew what was coming.

Pain.

His spine felt like it was being shattered has Dudley thrust into him wildly. His throat was becoming raw from his screams. Tears were so thick they cascaded into his long hair. He was sure his was feeling blood seep into his hair as he virgin hole was being penetrated harshly. Low moans were coming from Dudley like a mantra. Dudley screamed in release as his seed erupted inside Harry.

Sex was supposed to be pleasurable. But this wasn't sex, this was rape. Harry's broken curled up in a ball as he drifted off into unconciousness. He barely registered the horrified scream that had been Aunt Petunia walikng in to find her little Dudders raping her nephew.


	2. Let's Get This Over Wtih

**Hey People. **

**Well this is the second chapter of this story. I thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciate them I listed your names at the bottom of this update to give ya'll some credit. I really don't where I want to go with this story. **

**I have like a general idea, but that's it. If ya'll have any ideas at all or any questions just review them to me and I'll do my best to answer the questions and I will give you your credit if I like the ideas and decide to put them in my story. This update is 5 typed pages without this A/N. Yay me! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter. Trust me, if I did there be o fucking Harry//Ginny pairing! Slash! I tell you! SLASH! **

**RECAP: We found out some interesting things about ** **Dudley****. And Harry has been out of school for a week after Sirius fell through the Veil. Then Harry was raped by ** **Dudley**** and Aunt Petunia came just at the right moment, neh? **

**THIS STORY WAS UPDATED ON ** **AUGUST 1, 2007**

When Did Poison Become innocent?

Chapter Two

Harry woke up to find he was in his bedroom. It seemed as if his sheets

weren't so wet and soiled, dare he say it, and they were clean? Since when did he get clean linen? Harry winced as he sat up. His ass was sore, when did he take a shower? He didn't remember that.

Dudley. He raped me. The thought resounded in his head till it was an echo haunting him. Tears were coming again. God damn that Dudley.

Harry jumped nearly 6 inches when he heard his bedroom door open. Aunt

Petunia walked in with a tear streaked face.

"Harry… I'm I-…" Aunt Petunia broke into sobs.

Harry stood up. He hesitated.

Aunt Petunia jumped towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry was a little scared and confused. Since when did Aunt Petunia hug him?

"Harry. Ha-rr-y. I'm so sorry! I-I never knew! I-I'm so so sorry. Please… forgive me. I never knew!"

Harry wrapped his arms around Aunt Petunia. He relished in her warmth. So this was what it was like to be comforted. He had never felt this way

before, after Sirius' hugs this was the most comforting actions he had

received.

This would have never happened between him and Hermione and Ron. Lately he had suspected that weren't his true companions. It wasn't like he cared

anyway. No emotion seemed to be present except despair and anger.

"It's um alright Aunt Petunia. You never knew. I mean I- I forgive you.

Just promise me you won't let Uncle Vernon touch me again…"

"Never. Never. In fact I just, just I couldn't just let. I just couldn't let- him get away. I just,"

Harry put his hands on Aunt's shoulders.

"Aunt Petunia, please just tell me what you did."

"I- I called the police on Dudley they took him away."

Aunt Petunia reached out with a shaky hand to caress Harry's waist-length hair. Harry usually had to cut his hair almost every two weeks to keep it from growing like this. But he decided that he wanted long hair and he was going to have it. He had started last year, but had glamour on.

He was shocked, Aunt Petunia calling the police on her own precious son?

"Aunt Petunia, why did, why did you do that? What- What about Uncle Vernon?"

Aunt Petunia whimpered.

"It's okay. I'm going to be fine. You're going to be fine. You're sixteen and I'm not going to let Vernon control me or you anymore. You don't know how long I've wanted to care for you. I found the perfect opportunity. I'm just sorry you had to suffer."

"What are you talking about? Uncle Vernon? Control? Please explain."

From there Aunt Petunia began to explain on how at first when she and

Vernon had started out, he was sweet. But then after they got married he turned cold and evil. He had forced her to conceive Dudley.

At first she had loved Dudley but as he got older he had become evil. Just like his father. Aunt Petunia started to say that Dumbledore had ruined his life.

"What? How did? Dumbledore?"

"Oh, Harry. Come with me."

She led him down to the living room. His blood had been cleaned and the

kitchen was unsurprisingly sparkling. It was if nothing had happened at

all.

Aunt Petunia set out to make some hot chocolate, with whipped cream.

She brought the steaming mugs over with ease and sat down with Harry on

the couch.

"Harry, you know how Dumbledore left you on our doorstep? Well he left a letter to accompany you. See, he, well I'll just let you see for

yourself."

She pulled a letter from the pocket of her lilac dress.

"He left two letters. One was addressed to me, and the other to Vernon.

This one was mine but I have Vernon's I'll let you read that one next."

The letter old you could tell. He opened it carefully. Tear splotches were here and there but you could still read the letter clearly.

It was written in Dumbledore's familiar scrawl.

Dear Mrs. Petunia Dursley,

I am sorry to inform you that your sister was killed by one Lord

Voldemort. She was killed on October 31st of this year.

I am pleased to inform you that your nephew will be placed in your care. While this may be an inconvenience for you and your husband I hope that you can forgive my rudeness.

I have left your husband with specific instructions; he will inform you of your duties pertaining to Harry's upbringing. I'm sorry for barging in on your home.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

"Um, Aunt Petunia, how does this help me understand how Dumbledore ruined my life?"

"Oh, yes well this is just the start of the story. Note how he only gave Vernon instructions and mine were just to do what Vernon said.

Why would he give him instructions and not me? He knew that Vernon was an evil man. I even tried to divorce Vernon when I found out what I was

supposed to do.

But he threatened me, it wasn't like he hadn't threatened or beat before, it was he just. He threatened Dudley, and you. I couldn't tell anyone that he beat me.

Who was there to tell? He rarely let me out of the house. I had no job. He wouldn't let me apply for one.

I'm sorry I'm getting off topic. Here is the letter that Dumbledore sent to Vernon. I managed to save it and read it before he destroyed it."

Harry once again unfolded an old letter. Dumbledore's scrawl was still

there but this letter was longer than his Aunt's.

Dear Mr. Vernon Dursley,

First off I would like to apologize for dumping Harry on you. He is a

burden but I will use him to my advantage. I have sent a letter to your

wife stating for her to follow your instructions on how to raise your

nephew.

Harry's parents were killed last night and I have sent him to you so he

can be taken care of in a sense. I think we all know that you Harry's kind but I would like to inform you I have locked away many of Harry's magical abilities.

Now, Harry is going to be many things for me when he gets older and he

needs to be broken for me to control him. This were you have the freedom to whatever you wish to him. But make sure he has no contact with his peers except school.

I understand you have a son. Teach him to hate Harry. Before you know it Harry will probably become a good stress reliever. Beat him, torture I don't care much how you go about breaking Harry just don't kill him.

Once Harry takes care if business I take that pleasure. So thank you for your cooperation. I hope that you take this opportunity.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

Harry was pissed. Okay that was an understatement. How could that bastard think that he would be broken that easily. Oh yes he was broken. He was broken from that stupid alliance called the Order of the Phoenix.

Dumbledore and his little covenant were going to pay. Every single one of them was going to pay.

Except Fred and George. They were okay. They had broken away from the

Order last year. Now he knew why. They had told him that something was

going on and that they couldn't tell him they had made a promise to

someone.

They said he had to figure this one out on his own.

'Thank you Fred and George.' Harry thought.

Harry stood up.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia. I really appreciate you telling me these things. I would like to ask a favor of you and a question."

"No. Thank you for letting me tell you the truth. Now what about your

question?"

"What are you going to tell Uncle Vernon?"

"Oh. That's all taken care of. The police told me to call them they day

before Vernon were to come and that they would be stationed here to take him away after I told them what Vernon did to you and me."

"Oh um. So you don't love him anymore?"

"I stopped loving him two moths after he started hitting me. Now what

about your favor?"

"Yea. Can you take me to London so I can fix my account in Gringotts and get some money for a new wardrobe?"

"Oh yes of course. But you have to promise me two things."

"What?"

"You kick Dumbledore's ass, and you let me come with you to take care of your business."

Harry was shocked his Aunt just cussed! What the fuck?

"Deal." Harry finished with a smile and a hug for his Aunt.

**Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed and put me on your Story Alert List. I have put ya'll up here to thank you and give you the honor of being mentioned because I appreciated the support it made me happy and made want to update my story before I had to leave my house to hang with my friends. **

**BIG THANKS TO: **

**A Ferret Called Silver **

**channe **

**d'Aubrecicourt **

**DontforgetRoxas **

**Kokou **

**PicturesqueNightmare **

**Rath-san **

**RileyNicholson **

**Shadow Goddess of Fire **

**SoraIsRikus **

**Twinblade Alchemist **

**windlg **

**Ying-Darkness **

**naitodoragon **

**fifespice **

**B.J. Sanders **

**PandaFusion **

**I'm not going to be one of those authors who holds up a story because she didn't get any reviews, that always kinda makes me mad, so review if you like it is appreciated and makes me happy but I'm going to hound you about it**


	3. That Bastard!

**Hey People.**

**Sorry last chapter was kind of lame but I wanted to get that part of the story over with. Well I'm bored and I felt like typing so I decided to type another chapter for my story at this rate that I'm going and how my day has proceeded so far this morning I may just spend the whole day updating my story. Yay for you guys who reading this!**

**DISCLAIMER: We keep repeating this part in the updates, I don't own Harry Potter. I thought you knew that by now. Why must I always repeat myself?**

**THIS STORY WAS UPDATED ON AUGUST 1, 2007**

When Did Poison Become Innocent?

Chapter 3

Harry sat in the car to got to London. He and his Aunt had talked about everything ranging from magic, he found that she was actually very interested in it, to their favorite colors.

It was nice to be able to talk to his Aunt without all that horrible tension. When they got to the street holding the Leaky Cauldron Aunt Petunia parked her car. They stepped into the pub. Harry led Petuia through the pub quickly so nobody would notice that he wasn't in Privet Drive at th moment.

Petunia looked around the pub shocked. Magic was astounding! Harry took out his wand when he rached the barrier to Diagon Alley. As he tapped the bricks in a complex sequence Aunt petunia was shocked to see the bricks fold to become an entrance.

Harry noted that his Aunt's reacton to Diagon Alley was much like his own in his first year.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Aunt Petunia."

"It's so... "

"Magical?" Harry suggested.

Petunia could only nod.

Grabbing his Aunt's hand Harry led her to Gringotts. As they stepped through the doors, Harry realized that he didn't have his vault key. Mrs. Weasley had it!

"Damnit!" Harry exclaimed.

Still pulling his Aunt with him Harry walked up to the nearest open teller.

"Good day." Harry said grabbing the goblin's attention.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?"

"I would like to speak with the Head Goblin, Flintstone if he's not busy at the moment."

"Name?" the goblin sneered.

Harry guessed the goblin didn't recognize him with his long hair. How could he have been so stupid. He should have known that noboby knew he was when he started getting curious looks. Duh!

"Harry James Potter."

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Just a minute. Griphook!"

Another goblin came scuttling up.

"Yes sir?"

"Take Mr. Potter and his guest to Mr. Flintstone's office right away."

"Yes sir. Please follow me."

Harry followed Griphook with Aunt Petunia closely behind.

When they reached Flintstone's office Griphook turned to them.

"Just knock and he will let you in."

"Thank you, Griphook. Have a nice day." Harry replied smiling.

"You too, sir. Ma'am."

He waddled away into the darkness turning the corner.

Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said a gruff voice.

Harry opened the door for himself and his Aunt.

"Mr. Potter. Mrs...?"

"Oh, this is my Aunt. Ms. Dursley."

"Evans." Aunt Petunia interjected. "Vernon is dead to me."

"I apologize, Mrs. Evans." Harry corrected himself.

"Well, how may I help you today Mr. Potter?"

"I would like to know the status of my vaults and if Albus Dumbledore had done any messing around with my account and I would like to apply for emacipation."

"Well let's get started on the emancipation papers because that will take the longest time to complete."

After Harry finished the tedious forms and had his Aunt sign where it was necessary he handed the papers over to Flintstone.

"Now, about Albus Dumbledore . He has taken money from your vaults and put it in a vault pertaining the Order of the Phoenix. And giving finacial support to the Weasleys."

"That bastard! How can he do somehing like that?"

"He has a form containing your signature saying that he can take money from your vaults. You did not sign that form?"

"I did no such thing!"

Flintstone growled.

"That bastard!"

Harry was a little shocked. He had never heard a goblin cuss before.

Flintstone was grumbling in a different language. He seemed like he was ranting. Ha! It was kind of funny seeing a tough looking goblin ranting about something like a woman.

"Um, Flintstone?" Harry asked breaking Flintsone out of mental torture of old fools that fooled him! Flintstone! Head Goblin of Gringotts for over 100 years!

"Oh yes! Right!"

Flintstone conjured a paper and a knife.

"Mr. Potter, this form here states that any money that Dumbledore stole from you will be returned into your vault, and that he is being charged of stealing and forgery. Would you like to sign it?"

"Where did i set my damn quill? And what's the knife for?"

"Here's a quill, and the special ink."

Harry signed his name on the parchment.

"Use this knife to prick your finger and drop you blood on that parchment to show that this is no trick and that your serious about this."

A drop of blood soon adorned the place next to his signature.

"Now about your vault status..."

Flintstone went on to explain that Harry had inherited his parents vaults, his father was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor and that he obtained Gryffindor's vaults also and his godfather's vaults. He also learned there was supposed to be a will reading next month.

He also noticed that he was the richest wizrd in Britain and 5th richest wizard in the world.

"Do you need anything else Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I just remembered. One Molly Weasley has my school vault key. Can you change the lock on it so she can't open my vault any longer? And I would like a credit card of sorts that you mentioned earlier while we discussed my finacial status."

"Yes of course we can change the lock on that particular vault. And yes, here we are. Just sign on the back of the card. When you use it in muggle society it will appear as a muggle credit card but in the wizarding world it will look like it soes now."

"Right. Well thank you. I will be back in three days to check out my vaults. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. My Aunt and I will be leaving now. Once again thank you."

"It was no problem. You and your Aunt have a nice day."

Harry and exited Diagon Alley and went to Muggle London to shop for a new wardrobe.

Time Skip to that Evening 

(A?N: Well basiclly Harry shopped at a London Branch of Hot Topic and bought about 1,500 dollars worth of clothes and accesories. hey, he's gettin a whole new wardrobe, you would go crazy too! lol) 

Harry plopped down onto his bed. His Aunt said that she was going to call the police. He heard a car drive up and drop off someone. He noticed that it was two men. They knocked on the door. His Aunt answered the door.

"Hello gentlemen. Thank you for helping me and my nephew. Please come in."

Harry heard the car drive away around the garden he guessed that it would stay there as a look out and be assistance to the cops down stairs.

"Harry! Could you please come down?" Petunia called up the stairs.

"Sure thing."

Harry walked down the stairs calmly.

"Hello." Harry greeted the policemen in the living room.

"Hello." they replied.

Harry noticed that both of them were young, maybe 24 at the oldest, and hot. One had medium length blond hair, it curled a little at the end naturally and he had hazel eyes. His name was Cole. And the other had brown hair with blue streaks swppeing into his eyes. Which were this peculiar shade of brown that had blue flecks in them. He was strong built but not overly so. His name was Andrew. He was gorgeous.

Harry had known he was gay since 3rd year and he had never told Hermione or Ron. They were both homophobes. He had had plenty of relaationships, just outside of school. He did give a blow job to Oliver Wood once, and he had returned the favor. That was great. (A/N: Sorry I just put that in there randomly, I just it would fun. lol On with the story!)

**Andrew's POV:**

'Holy fuck! Who's the hot... guy? Omg! he had the most gorgoeus raven hair that I would just love to grip while he took me fully into his mouth. His lips. Omg they're totally ravishly succulent. I can only imagine what sounds they would make as I thrust into him. No! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD ANDREW! BAD! BAD! I MUST NOT molest the client! MUST NOT! But holy shit!'

'Ah, those tights are leaving nothing to the imagination. Even his AFI shirt clings to his small but muscular form. Omg, if I wasn't working, and he wasn't 16, he would be mine!'

**End of POV**

Harry turned to his Aunt.

"Um, I'm just going to be in my room, reading my new books." Harry said.

He turned and walked back to his room. Setting his alarm to 6:00 a.m. Harry stripped off his clothes down to his boxers and reading a Dark Arts till 2 in the morning.

* * *

**Thank you reviewers. If I don't get you in this update I will mention you in the next one, which will probaly be up either tonight or tommorow, or when i get to it. it makes me happy that ya'll actually like my story. Even though it is a little angst ridden. Also if ya'll find any grammatical errors please tell me. Oh and I'm open for new ideas! If you have any send them to me. Do you like that I put the notice up about when the chapter was put up or would you like me to stop that?**

**Big Thanks To:**

**BloodChilde**

**DeadSeven**

**Slash Addict Self Help Group**

**totalyharry99**

**Ying-Darkness**

**SPEEDIE22**


	4. Bye Bye Vernon!

**Hello People.**

**First of all I would like to point out that this is fanfiction site. Hence _fan _and _fiction._ I have the definiton for these words**

**fan- (n.) someone who has an intense appreciation for something(s) or someone(s).**

**fiction- (n.) is a genre of imaginative narrative, works of fiction need not be entirely imaginary, and may include real people, places, and events**.

**Wow, three updates in one day! Yay me!Okay now I got that squared away. Ow, I have a cramp in my arm. This chapter is 2,011 words I think. Hope you enjoy it. Um, thanks for your reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the definitions used above (from STORY WAS UPDATED ON AUGUST 1, 2007**

* * *

When Did Poison Become Innocent

Chapter 4

Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm screaming.

6:00 a.m.

Harry rose from his bed. He made his way to the bathroom bringing some black boxers with him. After a hot shower Harry put on his boxer and brushed his teeth. After that he took his comb and combed his wet hair. Even though his hair was naturally straight he decided he would flat iron his hair today.

Walking back into his room he slipped on some weathered, slightly baggy jeans. They were snug on his waist but he still put a rainbow studded belt. Gay Pride! He knew his Aunt was up because he could hear her humming in the kitchen. It was now 6:50.

Walking down the steps topless Harry fiddled with a strand of his now dry hair.

"Good morning, Aunt Petunia. Andrew. Cole."

He was greeted with three replies of "good morning," and a plate of eggs, bacon and toast.

After breakfast, Harry stood.

"Aunt Petunia may I borrow your flat-iron? I forgot to buy one yesterday while we were out."

"Sure. You can have it if you like."

Harry smiled.

"Thanks. Is it in your bathroom?"

"Yes, under the sink, to the left."

Harry walked up the stairs and into his Aunt's bathroom. Getting the flat-iron and the spray that would make his hair even shinier; he exited the room closing the door behind him.

After finishing his hair in the bathroom across the hall from his room

Harry put on a black wife beater. It was 8:00. His uncle would be there at 8:30. He stood up and walked down stairs. Cops were in the back yard, ready if Andrew and Cole needed assistance, which they probably would.

At 8:25 Harry went to go sit in the living room with Aunt Petunia. There he sat and read until he heard his Uncle's car roll up. His uncle threw the front door open.

"Boy! Get your ass in here now!"

Harry stood calmly and walked into the hallway. His Uncle was hard, you could tell. A bulge was evident through his open pants.

'Gross! Please don't tell me he wants me. Please come save me now Andrew and Cole.'

Cole nodded to his partner Andrew. They had heard Vernon Dursley's yell. That was their clue to move quickly. Bursting the door open both pulled their guns and pointed them at Vernon.

"FREEZE!" they both yelled.

Harry backed away while his Uncle turned towards the police. He waved his Aunt over and they both huddled low on the floor. Harry stuck his hand up and held 3 fingers up. That was the sign that back up could move in and take over.

Soon Vernon Dursley was in the cop car rolling away to life in prison.

Aunt Petunia and Harry both thanked Andrew and Cole and all the other police there for their help. Harry sighed as he collapsed onto the couch. He and his Aunt were finally free.

Free. Well, almost. Harry looked at the clock. It was 9:30. He had an appointment at a tattoo parlor at 11:00. He walked into the kitchen. He saw his Aunt taking a bite of an apple.

"Are you ready to go Harry?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you for driving me all these places."

"It's fine really Harry. I wanted to get a tattoo also, so…"

"You want a tattoo?!"

"Of course! Do you have the picture of the one you designed?"

"Yes, it's right here."

"Okay then let's go. I may get my ears pierced."

"Aunt Petunia."

"Yes, Harry?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

Petunia just laughed and jumped into her car.

Harry and Petunia walked into the parlor. Both were extremely excited.

Harry walked up to the counter.

"Hi, appointment for Harry Potter and Petunia Dursley."

"Hey. You're a little early. Big Red will be out in a sec. Have you decided what you want?"

"Yeah, I don't know about my Aunt though."

"I know what I want."

"Okay well let me go get Big Red."

A woman with a big bust and fire cracker red hair came out from the back. Harry understood why they called her Big Red.

"Hi! My name is Shari, but you can call me Big Red if you like. I don't really care which. Come on back and I'll get you set up."

Harry and Petunia walked to the back of the studio.

"So what would you like?"

Harry nodded his head towards his Aunt, motioning for her to go first.

"Well. I would like a dragonfly in the small of my back and my ears pierced."

"Okay, well my son, Jason, can do your ears and your tattoo. He loves to do those kinds of tattoos so I suggest you have him do it."

"That's fine. When can I get it done?"

"Now. He's free."

"Alright."

Shari stood up and walked back to the front of the store. When she returned the boy who had gotten Big Red came with her. Harry guessed his name to be Shari's son and his name to be Jason.

"You can come with me and I'll pierce your ears first."

Petunia stood up and left with Jason.

Shari turned to Harry.

"So what do you want kid?"

"I want an eyebrow piercing on my right brow and both of my ears pierced and the cartilage of my left ear pierced, also my belly button. Plus I want this put onto my back."

Harry grabbed his MCR bag that he had brought with him and pulled out a white piece of rolled up parchment. On the paper there was an intricate and skilled picture of Gryffindor's sword with a slightly big black, blue and green butterfly sitting on the hilt of the sword.

The red rubies contrasted well with the butterfly and the delicacy of the butterfly made the tattoo feminine but not overly so.

"It's beautiful, it's so realistic."

"Thank you. Do you think you can do it?"

"Yes! Of course! Let's do the piercing first."

Four hours later Harry's tattoo was finished. The tattoo took up most of his back. The sword started at his shoulder blades to the small of his back. It was so detailed.

The rubies of the sword even had a twinkle and were blood red. The sword even had Godric Gryffindor engraved on it. The butterfly outlined in black was a mix of the color of Harry's eyes to emerald then to dark hues of blue and the bottom of the wings and indigo then finally purple.

Shari wiped the sweat from her brow she was finally done.

"Okay, have a look. I think this one of my most detailed and beautiful tats."

Harry took the mirror she handed him and then used the reflection of another to see his tattoo.

It looked even more life like than the picture he drew. It went well with his fair skin. Taking his hair down from the bun he had it in Harry ran towards Shari and glomped her.

"I love it! Thank you! Thank you! I love my piercings too! Thank you! How much do I owe you?"

Big Red chuckled.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad that you like it so much! It was an honor to do something so breath-taking. May I take a picture for my portfolio but not use on anyone else?"

"Of course!"

"Just for that I'll take off 50 dollars."

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Both laughed and walked to the front.

Petunia had already paid for her piercing and tattoo, had gotten her hair done, and picked up lunch for Harry and herself. She had already eaten. She turned to see Harry about to put his wife beater on.

"Wait, Harry, let me see your tattoo."

"Okay."

Harry turned around to let Petunia and Jason see his wonderful tat.

Jason was awed that a guy could design and model something so delicate and pull it off and make it sexy. But he could tell this Harry was something special.

Not only was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, from his Aunt had told him he was extremely sweet and a great person.

Aunt Petunia gasped. Harry's tattoo was so… Harry. It was just like him; feminine, and fragile but tough and bold. She loved it on him and the colors were beautiful on his alabaster skin that somehow never seemed to tan. Lucky.

"Can I put my shirt on now?"

"Oh yes, I love your tattoo Harry. Its so you."

Harry laughed. He decided to take that as a compliment.

"Thanks. But Shari did a great job! It's better than what I originally had drawn."

Shari blushed slightly at the praise.

"So let me see your tattoo!"

Petunia lifted her white tee and showed her dragonfly on her back. She really liked it. Jason had done a great job. Vernon had never let her get her ears pierced or allowed her to even think of getting a tattoo.

But he was gone now and she would whatever the fuck she wanted damnit. She was a grown woman! And she'd be damned if she ever let another man take control of her ever again!

Harry paid for his tat and his piercings and gave a generous tip. He let Shari take a picture of his back and gave her his phone number saying they could hang out sometime. Shari responded she would definitely give him a call.

Time Skip to the Day He Would Check Out His Vaults

Harry took the night bus to Diagon Alley since it was early. 6:30 to be exact. His appointment wasn't until 10, but he had some business to attend to. Harry pulled the hood of his long black cloak up.

Even though the cloak covered his eyes he could still see through it and he braided his hair and let it fall over his shoulder. He walked into a trunk making store of Diagon Alley.

"Good day. How may I help you today?" the owner said looking up from his book. He closed the book when he saw that the figure was cloaked.

He was shocked to see Harry Potter standing in his shop. He wouldn't have known that it was him if he didn't see the scar on his forehead. He no longer had glasses. And he couldn't sense magical contacts.

'He must have gotten his eyes fixed. He looks so different. I guess

Dumbledore lost control of him, bout damn time.' Obsidian Tassel thought.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Obsidian said as he stared into the passive face of one Harry Potter.

'He must have also mastered Occlumency, because that's the poker face of an Occlumens.'

"Hello Mr. Tassel. You can help me by making me one of your 9-compartment trunks, complete with" Harry left off so Mr. Tassel could gather an order form. At the nod of the trunk-maker's head started again.

"Complete with a bedroom, with an en-suite bathroom, and closet, a sufficient library, a study, a potions lab, a potions storage room, a vault for treasures, a weapons room, training area, and regular storage room for miscellaneous objects.

For locking purposes, I want my treasure, weapon, and the overall trunk lock with blood required. And for my training area, library/study and potions lab and storage area password protected. Also my bedroom."

"Yes sir. I'll have that to you in a bare minimum of 3 hours. I will need a vial of your blood."

Harry tossed Obsidian a vial. He was prepared for that.

"I'll be back by 12:30 at the latest."

"Yes sir."

Harry walked out of the shop and headed toward Knockturn Alley. Once in the alley he walked toward the book shop. He spent at least hour and a half there buying books on Legilimency, Blood magic, Potions, Ancient Runes, and Wandless and Silent magic, the languages of Latin and Greek, and Parselmagic.

He paid for his books. He had at least 25 books discussing and teaching these complex subjects. He banished them with silent magic.

Next Stop: To the Dark Wand Shop!

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews. Ireally appreciate them.**

**Big thanks for:**

**DontforgetRoxas**

**Delcat (Even though you insulted me, at least you wasted your time on my story and reviewed. I respect your opinion.)Narinu-chan**

**BadFAith81**

**Elpin  
PandaFusion  
asphodel ale  
foureyedfreak  
HopeDoesn'tExistStupidityDoes  
Miss Romantic  
motilek  
Queen of the Spiders  
Sakurako Minase  
ToonTownCutie  
njferrell  
windlg  
ASexyMuffin**

**Henio41**


	5. Let's Keep This on the DownLow

**Hey People,**

**Well I'm trying to get enough updates as I can before I have to go to school. Because I'm starting highschool this year and I want to get my muse worked up! I will definitely ****be writing on random sheets of paper. So yeah, I'm going to work on this story and brainstorm on new ideas for more stories. I like to multi-task. When my brain is being jogged I'm at slight peace with the world. **

**I'm going to try to make this inspration last as long as it can. Well, I'm sorry this story is only focusing on Petunia and Harry at the moment, but I need to get a few things set up. By Chapter 7 more HP characters will be popping up. Hopefully... **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter! I own my fanfiction, and Big Red, Jason, Cole, and Andrew. (Even though Andrew and Cole will never come to life again. But Big Red may just be in the story as one of Harry's special people.)**

"Harry Potter." **-- Talking**

'Harry Potter' **-- Thoughts**

**Harry Potter -- Author's Note**

_Harry Potter _**-- Flashback, or Dream Sequence**

**THIS STORY WAS UPDATED ON AUGUST 2, 2007**

When Did Poison Become Innocent?

Chapter 5

Harry walked to the Dark wand shop. It was named Sinister Wands.

Harry pushed open the door. Instead of a bell a horrified shriek rang through the shop. Harry jumped slightly.

'Well, if that isn't welcoming, I don't know what is! It's almost as if this wand maker didn't want business, so he decided to scare the living shit out of his customers.'

Harry walked around the store. Along the walls were many displays of skulls and wand cores. Beautiful jewels tantalized the eye. Polished woods and other holders shone through the murky light. It was so pretty… It makes you just want to pick things up and cherish them.

'Why is it the wizarding world that they put the most interesting shit in beautiful displays and then you can't touch it? It's either too dangerous, too expensive or someone just wants to be mean!'

While Harry ranted about not being able to touch the interesting things of the wizarding world an old man with scraggly gray hair **(A/N: Think Albert Einstein!)** crept up behind him.

"BOO!"

Harry nearly jumped 10 feet high. He spun around angrily. He was about to give this store owner a piece of his mind!

"AHHHH! What the fuck? What the fuck is with this creepy ass store?! I come in just wanting a wand and I get scared shitless by a creepy old man! What the hell is your problem! INNOCENT customers come in just wanting a Non-Ministry regulated wand and then a perverted, creepy, sadistic, crazy wand maker scares the fucking fuck out of them!?!" Harry shouted breathing hard.

The owner just stood there, blinking.

Blink.

Blink, blink.

The crazy owner suddenly burst out in rapturous laughter.

"AHA HA AHA HA AHA HA AHA! Oh Merlin! That was even more hilarious than when Lucius Malfoy ran around my store screaming about how I was going to rape his kitten, like a Knargle with its head cut off! AHA HA HA HA! All I said was that 'I like kittens!'"

Harry's right eye twitched violently. Composing himself Harry cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes. Down to business. Mr.?"

"Mr. Maniac."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

'Okay…. Why is that not a surprising last name…?'

"Right. Well, my name shall go unsaid. So can you make me a wand? I have an appointment at 9:00. So shall we move on to bigger and better things?"

"Yes. As you stated so nicely before you want a Non-Ministry regulated wand. I'm not going to even ask why. So would like a custom made wand or do want one that I have made previously?"

"Custom-made."

"Smart man. My brother Ollivander only offers previously made wands spouting off nonsense like 'this was custom made for you my dear!' Okay, I would like for you to stand in that star in the middle of my room. That's it. All right let me see your old wand. We don't want it's aura to distract yours. Would you like to keep this wand?"

"No, I would not."

"Alright. I want you to call forth your magic from its core. The items that will make up your wand will vibrate and I will make the wand from there. Start when you're ready."

Harry closed his eyes. Imagining his magic flowing around his body in the shape of a snake. The spiral around his body. He could feel his aura caress his skin.

He heard shaking in the displays. Still concentrating on keeping his magic spiraling around him. He heard cabinet doors being unlocked and closing. After a few swings and clicks the vibrations stopped.

"Okay sir. Please come out of the star and I'll share with you the mixture of your new wand."

Harry opened his eyes. He noticed that his hood had fallen with his magic. He didn't feel like putting it up so left it.

Coming over he saw a vial of some burgundy liquid, and a blue black feather, and another vial filled with butterfly wings for his wand core, an ivory fang for his wood, and a fire opal for the gem at the of his wand.

"Well you have quite and interesting selection. For the wood of your wand we have a Chimera fang. If you don't mind me asking, what is your house in Hogwarts because you must still be in school?

And you don't have an accent so you must go to Hogwarts, before you ask."

"I am in Gryffindor."

"Well since you look to be about 16 you should know what a chimera is. A snake hiding in a lion. How peculiar. Now this wood is good for the Dark Arts, and defense against it. Can you hold on a minute, I must measure you for your wand length?"

A tape measurer went haywire and produced the number 11.

"Well, your wand length will be 11 inches."

Mr. Mania set down the fang. Next he picked up the vial with the burgundy liquid.

"This is the blood of a basilisk. Mixed with your blood it will make the core even more powerful and a guaranteed defense mechanism.

When the blood of the wand's owner on the core of the wand if makes sure that only the owner can hold and wield the wand. Basilisk blood is good for Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, and once again the Dark Arts."

Setting down the vial he set it next to the fang. Now holding up the butterfly wings. They were a blue color and sparkled in the light drifting through the store.

"Wings of the Amazon butterflies. Good for Charms. I haven't used this ingredient before, along with the Chimera fang or the Basilisk blood. Anyway the butterfly wings signify feminism and agility. They will be crushed to a fine power they will work well with the Chimera fang, and Basilisk blood. Making sure your wand isn't to over powering some of your Charms work."

Placing the wings down, he finally moved onto the fire opal.

"This stone will be a great combination. The fire opal is good for elemental spells. Again with your blood it your wand it will connect with the stone. This stone has the ability to show your mood. When the color of the fissures is mostly one color that's your mood."

"Ah. Well would you like my blood now? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Oh yes once I have that it will only take me a couple of minutes to finish your wand."

Harry produced another vial of his blood.

"Well let's get started!" Mr. Maniac exclaimed.

Taking his wand Mr. Maniac waved it in an intricate sequence. The ingredients came together to make an ivory wand and runes in crimson swirled around the wand.

"There you go sir! I hope it is to your satisfaction."

"It's magnificent! I'm glad you had time to make me one. How much do I owe you?"

"420 galleons. Thank you for your business."

After Harry paid for his wand he remembered to buy a wand holster for his right arm.

"That'll be 3 galleons since it is invisible to ones other than you."

"That's fine."

Finally done Harry walked to the exit of the creepy wizard's shop. The last thing he heard was the odd wizard yelling behind him.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do with that wand!"

'What the fuck?'

Harry walked out of Knockturn Alley with remembering to put on his hood. He walked into a quaint little shop to have a nice breakfast and a cup of coffee.

Walking back into the Alley it was busier than it was this morning and the sun was slightly covered by the overcast sky.

He finally made it to Gringotts with 10 minutes to spare.

Harry walked to an open teller.

"Good morning. I'm here for my appointment at 11, with Flintstone."

"Fine. Let me get you an escort. GRIPHOOK!"

Griphook once again waddled up to Harry.

"Would you please follow me Harry?"

Harry followed Griphook once again to Flintstone's office.

Harry knocked on the blue door.

"Come in!" said a gruff voice.

"Good morning Flintstone."

"Good morning Harry. How are you this morning? Do anything interesting this morning?"

"Actually yes. I bought some books and a new wand. And I met this really creepy wand maker, Mr. Maniac. Funny, his name describes him so well…"

"Yes, I know Mr. Maniac. Smart man, crazy man. Brother of Ollivander did you know?"

"Yea, he mentioned that."

"Okay, so let's go down to the Black Vaults first, then the Potter's, and then Gryffindor's."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Oh before we leave am I emancipated yet?"

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me! Since 12:00 p.m. last night you are a legal wizarding adult."

HArry smiled.

'Finally! Watch out Dumbledore, I'm coming for you and your lemon drops too!' **(A/N: I couldn't resist putting the Lemon Drops in there. I hate the Lemon Drops!)**

Harry and Flintstone took the carts down to the Black Vault first. Once in the vault he saw many books stacked in categories.

Dark Arts took up at least 5 towers of 60 tall columns. Charms and Transfiguration each had two stacks and Defense against the Dark Arts one stack.

Furniture littered the floor. Even a few paintings stood against the wall.

Dark artifacts were displayed in cabinets and gold. Galleons, Sickles, Knuts, precious stones. It towered to the ceiling. Mounds like mountains glistened in the candle light.

"Wow."

"I think that adjective sums this up nicely Mr. Potter." chuckled Flintstone.

Harry banished all of the books in the Black vault to his room in Privet Drive to accompany the ones from this morning.

Harry turned around to Flintstone, nodding. Tears were in his eyes thinking about his godfather.

Flintstone and Harry then sped towards the Potter vault.

Once in there Harry was nearly blinded from the light bouncing off of the mounds of gold shining in his parent's vault.

In this vault there was also furniture and a whole slew of books but what attracted him most was the portrait of him as an infant with his father and mother, dressed like royalty. More tears flowed down his cheeks.

Next to the portrait were sitting two trunks, one read "James Potter" with a letter addressed with his name, the other "Lily Evans-Potter" also with a letter.

Done with sending the two trunks which he was sure had notes and trinquets from his parents, all the books, and the family portrait to Privet Drive Harry walked quickly out of the Potter vault.

Flintstone gave Harry a few minutes for him to compose himself. It was hard for one to see the possesions of one's parent's.

When Harry walked over to him he finally steered the cart to their last destination for the day. Gryffindor's vault.

The cart wound deeper and deeper into Gringotts. There breath became mist in the cool air.

Coming to a vault with the crest of Gryffindor displayed.

"Just stick your hand in the middle of the crest."

Sticking his palm on the door it slowly creaked open.

And here he thought that his parents and Sirius had money. They're's looked like the Weasley vault compared to this. It was hard to make his way into the falut with out tripping or manuvering over something.

'Okay I don't think my room is gonna fit all the books... I wonder if Aunt Petunia if I used Dudley's and the guest room's extra space. Maybe even the attic...'

"Flintstone! Do you think you could help me send this stuff to Number 4 Privet Drive?" Harry boomed to be heard through the huge vault.

"Sure Mr. Potter!" Flintstone yelled back.

It took them about an hour to send the gargatuan library to Privet Drive.

They finally made their way out of the vault. Not without someone falling over at leat three times. Lightly brusied and in pain Harry and Flintstone made their way up the stretch to the top of Gringotts.

Saying his farewells Harry walked out of the bank to a bright afternoon and the time of twelve.

He walked briskly to the trunk shop.

"Hello Mr. Potter! Just finished your order! 9-compartment trunk made of Oak and designs in Blood Wood. Beautiful peice if I do say so myself! Would you like a tour?"

"No thank you. In a bit of a rush. I'm sure its up to standards. What do I owe you?"

"560 galleons, please."

"Al right. Here you go. Thank you for your services. And if you don't mind lets keep this little shopping trip on the down-low."

"Of course sir! Customer confidentiality."

Harry nodded and shrunk his trunk, and put in in his pant's pocket.

"Thanks."

He left the shop. He headed back to the quaint shop from earlier and had lunch and some nice Turkish tea.

Exiting Diagon Alley he summoned the Knight Bus. From there he went back home, Number 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

**I think that was a nice place to stop this chapter. I think this is a nice length for a chapter. Since I've updated 4 chapters in the last two days back to back. Well I really appreciated your reviews and as I said before I'm starting school soon so I'm gonna start writing down the chapters and then typing them up. Okay well thanks for your reviews, if I don't get another update tommorrow I'll get one up by Saturday since I'm making my chapters longer it will take me longer to type and create them. Keep sending in those ideas, cause some of them are really great and hilarious! **

**Big Thanks To:**

**Karley Potter**

**pixi2040**

**SPEEDIE22**

**Queen of the Spiders**

**DontforgetRoxas**

**njferrell**

**BonneNuit**

**DarkLordOfUltimateChaos**

**eas105**

**labarynth-mind**

**Noel Black**

**windlg**

**PandaFusion**

**Feilian**


	6. I Feel Like I Missed Something

**Hey People.**

**How are you tonight? I'm okay. I went to check out my new highschool, joy. Well just because I'm starting school doesn't I won't continue writing. I will, just some of the updates may be slower and a little shorter. They won't be shorter than 1,500 words though. I'm going to keep it to at least 2,000 words. **

**And I may update like 5 short chapters at once. It all depends. This chapter is 3,459 words.**

**Anyway let's get this chapter started. i personally like this one. It kinda took a different plan than I had planned. Hope you enjoy. Ya'll's reviews are very sweet. I re-read all of them today and their very nice. Good inspiration. **

**Well, I have to warn you. I put a little mention of a Fred/Harry/George in this chapter. Only a glimpse they don't really have much action, just memories.**

**The Draco//Harry probaly won't start until Chapter 7,8, or 9.**

**SOrry, I didn't update yesterday, I got lazy and lost my writing muse right in the middle of the chapter. But it's back. I go back to school tommorow!**

**DISCLAIMER: Must we go over this every time? I don't own Harry... or Draco. Don't rub it in...**

**THIS STORY WAS UPDATED ON AUGUST 5, 2007.**

* * *

When Did Poison Become Innocent?

Chapter 6

It had been a month since Harry had gotten his parent's trunks. In them were trinkets such as his father's first snitch in which he caught, his mother's diaries and his father's journal, which wasn't a diary.

He had read through them all and felt closer to his parents tan ever. It was a nice feeling. He even learned spells both his mother and father had invented.

He had made a substantial dent in the some of the books he had inherited. He thought he would never be able to read every single one of his books, he would have to live for at least a thousand years.

Today would be the day of Sirius' will reading. Harry had just flat ironed his hair. His slipped on a pair of pipeline black jeans and black converse. He wore a SlipKnot shirt that clung to him. When he lifted his arms you could see his belly button ring.

He put on a layer of eyeliner and walked downstairs for a light breakfast.

"Morning Harry. Are you going to be alright this morning?"

"I'll be fine Aunt Petunia. Fred, George and Remus will be there."

_Flashback_

_Harry stood in the entrance of Fred and George's shop. He had contacted them saying he found out about certain things about his life. _

_They said to meet them at _ _8:00__ that evening to discuss matters._

_He walked in to the shop. It had really grown._

_"Harry."_

_He looked up to see his ex-boyfriend Fred coming from the back with George and Remus. Fred leaned down and captured his lips in a deep reminiscing kiss._

_Remus was at a shock._

_George laughed, "You should have seen them when they thought they were alone and actually going out."_

_Remus turned to Harry._

_"You went out with Fred? When was this?"_

_"Yea, he's a good fuck. And 4th year."_

_"Oh? Was that all I was to you?" Fred asked faking hurt._

_"No, that was your brother, I'm sorry." Harry smirked at Fred's expression._

_"Fine be that way! I'll just sit here while you go fuck my brother in the back room!"_

_Harry walked over with a smile on his face. _

_"You know I'm joking. The only George and I were together was when we had those threesomes."_

_Both the twins and Harry sighed remembering their first escapade. Good times…_

_"Okay… I would rather not here about my best friend's son's sex life so can we get back to why we're all here. I can't have Dumbledore suspicious."_

_"Good point. So Remus why are you here? I thought I was just meeting Fred and George."_

_"Well Remus, here is"_

_"On your side. And"_

_"Sirius is also. We wanted to know"_

_"If you wanted to take down a manipulative lemon-drop obsessed"_

_"Bastard."_

_"You took the words right out of my mouth…So Remus you hate Dumbledore too? Since when?"_

_"Since he held information about Sirius coming back through the Veil."_

_"Wait back? He can come back! He told me that that was impossible! Oh, man! I swear I'm gonna melt down his lemon-drops to a boiling liquid and then pour it over his body watching his skin melt off agonizingly slow! And then when that's done…"_

_Before Harry could go any further Remus cut him off._

_"Okay, you work on that plan in the mean time. But can you listen for a second?"_

_"Sorry I kind of got a little carried away."_

_"Just a little" Fred, George and Remus said s simultaneously._

_"So? What about Sirius coming back?"_

_"Yes. Well, I was reading a book from the Restricted Section about portals and time travel and I saw in the Index the title 'The Veil of Souls,' I naturally flipped to the page and saw a picture of the Veil. _

_It was exact to the Veil in the Department of Mysteries so I read the section finding that it was indeed possible for Sirius to return. Since he was forced into the Veil by a curse he does not belong there._

_So I stole the pages from the book containing the information on the Veil. As I stated before if it quite possible for Sirius to return. And I've gotten him back! Well, he's not here yet. He has to be called on the day of his will reading. That's in two weeks."_

_Remus stopped to let Harry process all this information. It was quite overwhelming. _

_"So, can wills be read in houses?"_

_All soon had a devilish smile contorting their Gryffindor reputations._

_End Flashback_

"Okay dear. Here's a biscuit. I know you probably don't want anything, but you'll need your strength for when you kick Dumblefuck's ass!"

"Aunt Petunia, even after a month. You still scare me when you cuss!"

"Just part of my charm dear."

"Aunt Petunia, you know how the will reading is going to be in Grimmauld Place? Would you please come with me? I mentioned it to Remus and he said it was fine…"

"Harry, you're babbling. I will come with you though."

"Thanks."

Harry finished his biscuit and a glass of orange juice.

Harry apparated them to the fountain outside of Grimmauld Place. He was two hours early, the actual appointment wasn't until 11:00. Harry was excited for what was to come.

The plan was for Sirius to arrive from the Soul Realm at exactly 11:30. Just enough time for Flintstone to read the will. Oh, to see the shock on everyone's faces when he glistened with magic and was a free man. No longer on the run from the Ministry. Oh, the expressions enough would probably kill him with laughter.

Flintstone was also aware of the plan. He was ecstatic. He had wanted to get back at Dumbledore for stealing money from a fellow wizard.

Harry walked to the door. He entered Number 12 to be squeezed the life out of. He looked up to see the slightly tanned skin of Remus. He returned the hug.

Meanwhile Aunt Petunia introduced herself to the twins. They were actually polite. They weren't surprised when she was nice and curious about the house and magic. Harry had told them all about how she had helped him and how they now had a healthy, friendly relationship.

"Where is everyone Remus?"

"Oh, they are all at Hogwarts. A meeting was to be held there, since no one knew if you were to come early, and they didn't want you listening in. I was told to inform them if you came early."

"You're not going to tell them are you?"

"No. My excuse. The weather was so nice outside and I was having a nice chat with Fred and George here."

"It's raining outside Remus. Of course you were having a _nice_ conversation."

Remus blushed furiously. He looked to be distracted by I'm sure was a very erotic memory by the look on his face.

"Moony…? What has you so distracted today? Is it Sirius and the thought of you and him having sex _again_?"

"Yes… wait what? How do you know about that? We- I- um…" Remus' face resembled a cherry.

"You come in to find your two godfathers having sex; you come to a bunch to of conclusions…"

Fred and George immediately came out of their conversation abruptly when they heard that part.

"Dude! You caught the in the middle of doing it? Who was top, who was moaning loudest? Give us all the horny details! Did you stay to watch?"

Harry chuckled.

"Well you see…"

He was caught off by Remus' hand covering his mouth efficiently.

Remus chuckled nervously. He threatened Harry quietly saying that if he didn't want a certain someone to know a certain something, then he better not say anything.

That shut Harry up immediately.

"Sorry guys can't disclose that information."

"Awww. Oh, well. We'll just ask Sirius when he gets back from his little vacation from Dumbledore. Lucky Bastard."

Harry laughed as Remus started to chase Fred and George around the foyer and Aunt Petunia scolded Remus for acting like a child.

Soon Remus calmed down embarrassed for acting so immature. Fred was panting and sprawled over the floor.

George slumped against the wall.

"Damn Remus! For a 33 year old you can run fast! Remind me Fred next time to not eat before we start to tease Remus. I have a killer cramp."

"You shouldn't make fun of Remus dear. He hasn't seen Sirius in a while, I'm sure he wants to be alone with Sirius for a while. They will have to reinstate their bond if I'm correct Remus?" Petunia pointed out.

"Yes. That's true. If you don't mind me asking where did you learn about bonds between werewolves and their mates?"

"Oh. I read a few of Harry's books. I was alone and Harry was out. I figured he wouldn't mind."

"Wait Aunt Petunia how did you get into my trunk?"

"I don't know. I've always been able to open things if I concentrate enough and I was concentrating on finding something to read while I was straitening up your room for you."

"But, you can't. I the blood password. I what? I'm confused!"

"I think Aunt Petunia has a magical core, but it wasn't developed enough to appeal to Hogwarts standards. It must have grown since you left Vernon. You no longer have stress. Magic can be depressingly suppressed when one is extremely stressed or sad."

"Hm, well, aren't you happy Aunt Petunia! You can do magic! I'll have to teach you some spells!" Harry exclaimed.

"Really? You'll teach me Harry? I've always wanted to learn magic. Lily was sad when I didn't get a letter."

"Yea, I'll teach you. But first we have to take care of a few things. Fred, George do you have the potion Remus made?"

"Of course. Who do you take us for? Ron? That hurts, that hurts."

"Well excuse me. I was just asking. I mean you did forget he lube one time!"

"That was one time! Ya'll are never gonna let me forget that are ya'll?"

"No." Harry and George said.

"Honestly!"

"Okay children! Let's go over the plan once more. Okay. Harry you'll be in the study reading and looking the way you do, Petunia you'll be with him reading also. Mean while Fred. George and I will be in the kitchen making tea. The tea will be spiked by the potion the twins and I found in a book.

Oh yes, Petunia the side effects of the potion is where the

ones who are our side and think that Dumbledore is a bastard who ruins people's lives will stay normal but he others, will turn a sickly green with pussing boils. Weasels will be attracted to them for 5 years. Odd side effect really…"

Harry and the twins cracked up at the thought of Dumbledore and CO. being followed around by weasels.

"Shut up! I'm talking!"

"Sorry Mooney….."

"Better. Anyway. When Dumbledore notices you're here Harry he'll try to do whatever to you. Say he's sorry and all that kind of shit. He will also want to know why Petunia is here. Just say that she made you take her. On the orders of Dursley. Don't tell Dumbledore that he's in jail. As far as I know he was not informed of Dursley's and Dudley's arrest."

A shiver racked through Harry's body as he thought of Dudley. He still had nightmares and he would always have them. Sometimes Aunt Petunia would come in his t wake him up from his screaming.

"We'll come from the kitchen at 10:040 to just notice that you're here of course. So why don't you show Ms. Evans around the house while we go get things set up. If we hear yelling we'll come out earlier than planned. Cool?"

"Cool." They all assured him.

For the next 30 minutes Harry gave Petunia a grand tour of the dusty house. That would be the first thing hat they would do as soon as the order was kicked out. Clean and remodel this place. It was revolting to see it.

Both settled into the study to await the arrival of the rest of the witnesses for the reading.

At exactly 10:30 the rest of the Weasleys arrived along with Dumbledore, Hermione, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Moody.

They entered the study to see Petunia absorbed in the fire and Harry in a thick tome.

"Harry? My dear boy why are you here so here so early? And with your Aunt?"

"I wanted to be alone, but Uncle Vernon made Aunt Petunia come with me. And for me being early. 'A wizard is never early, nor late. He arrives exactly when he means to.'"

"I see. Well, where is Remus?"

"He's here? Oh I didn't know."

Mrs. Weasley came in without noticing Harry but the Muggle sitting in her soon to be house, as soon as Harry got taken care of.

As she opened her mouth to comment she was cut off.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. How are you?"

"Oh Harry. I'm fine dear. Oh, my dear what happened to you?" Mrs. Weasley grimaced.

"Nothing at all. I just um, won a shopping experience. And I took it."

"Hmph. Well it's n-i-ni-ce dear."

Remus and the twins came up from the kitchen.

"Hello everyone! The twins arrived and we had a nice chat. Oh Harry! You're here? I didn't know. I would have invited you down if I had known!"

"Well here I am. So Ron, Hermione how has your summer been so far?" Harry said playing along like he usually did. But this time he knew they were playing too. They didn't care about him or anything, just his money.

Tense chatting pressed around them as they waited for Flintstone to arrive. At 11:05 he arrived panting.

"Sorry I'm late sirs and madams. Dragons were acting up a storm. Something about someone about to disturb the peace of manipulations."

Here Flintstone winked at Harry. He smiled back.

"So shall we get started?"

Everyone nodded impatiently.

Flintstone cleared his throat.

_"I, Sirius Orion Black am in my right mind when I am writing my will. It needed to be updated since I last wrote it. Anyway. _

_Hi, people. I guess I'm dead. Or you wouldn't be here! Well first I would like to say that a few things in my will will offend a few people a little bit. Okay of a lot of a bit. _

_To Harry: It's so unfair that I got to spend more time with your parents than you did. It's cruel, but as I said before I your third year. "They ones we love never really leave us." I leave you 50 of my vault, also my motorcycle. It's not in Gringotts, but in _ _Grimmauld Place__. Speaking of that shack I leave it to you and you now have the ability to choose if the Order will use it or not. With my will I have given a letter to the reader of my will, if I die before your 17th birthday it will be given to you at the end of this. Good Luck! And raise Hell! And I love you more than you know. _

_To Fred and George: I give you 10 of my vault to you and my sketches for a few products I have designed for your joke shop. I hope that money goes a long way. I also love you guys too. Ya'll are like the little brothers I never had. Help Harry with his quest and guide him with that letter and what I told you earlier. _

_To Remus: My mate. I love you some much more than I did when we first bonded and I'll still love you in death. I don't wasn't you to lose yourself in grief like you did when your mother died. I won't be there to pick up the pieces to your big heart. I also want you to help Harry on the quest I have sent him. If I didn't tell you let Gred and Feorge tell you. I leave you 40 of my vault. I'll love you forever and for always. _

_To Tonks: I hate to tell you this, but um Remus is mine. Even in death and he doesn't like you! He's gay! He doesn't like women like that so get over my mate or I'll haunt you! Thank you for our time and attention. I leave this picture." _

Flintstone took a picture from a folder. On the picture was Sirius making out with Remus and then flicking off the camera or Tonks. Remus he was horrified that Sirius had done that, but he le it go, for now. Dumbledore Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ron were all disgusted that Remus was gay and the picture. Homophobes.

**(A/N: I just want ya'll to know hat I like Tonks and she's gonna be on Harry's side since Dumbledore pissed her off about making her mother become a prisoner to Voldemort t get information on him. I just had t put this in here so Tonks would stop liking Remus. Love Tonks though.) **

Tonks huffed at Remus' flushed face and flushed herself when she saw Sirius and Remus having an erotic scene.

_"To Moody: Dude, you scare the living shit, well I guess it's not living now, out of me. But you're still my friend and I leave you my eye patch. For that freaky eye o yours. You said you would never buy one for yourself so I bought one for you. Now you won't scare the little children. Sorry, mate it had to be done. _

_To Kingsley Shacklebolt: Man, you're one of my good friends too. I leave you my gold chain that you always loved and a mention of helping Harry with his quest I know you said you would think on it. And well I hope you thought on it. You're a bad ass dude who likes style and getting the job done. Well get another job done. _

_To the Weasleys except Bill and Charlie: Fuck you! Yeah, that's right I said it! _

_To Bill and Charlie: Read Harry's letter, if you're the people I hope you are then you'll help him. If not well fuck you too! _

_To Hermione: Shut the fuck up! No one cares what you have to say. My God you're annoying! Yeah, sure you're mart but my God you're annoying and a backstabber. Bitch. Go rot I hell with your boyfriend! _

_To Dumbledore: Ah, finally I get to you. I'm sure you're fuming right now. Oops, did I let t slip that I knew that you were stealing Harry's money. My bad. Bitch! How dare you! Especially when you tried to separate me and Remus you're just a homophobe with bad hair. And no one wants a fucking Lemon Drop! They taste like shit and look like piss! I hope you choke on one! _

_Well Thanks for your time and attention. Hope you enjoyed yourselves. I know I did! _

I was now exactly 11:25. In 5 seconds Sirius would come back.

Dumbledore and the Weasleys were shocked. Sirius Black should be glad that he's dead. How dare he? Oh yes Dumbledore was pissed. Steamed. He literally saw red.

"Bitch! How dare you steal money from my nephew?"

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw Petunia Dursley and Molly in an argument. Since when did she stand up for Harry?

"Me a bitch? You're the bitch. Having a fat pig for a son. At least my children are skinny and don't resemble pigs! I mean look at you! You're ugly as well! What was I to suspect?!"

Petunia Dursley hated her son, but no one insulted her. She was Petunia Evans damnit! And certain were not to be said!

"UGLY? WHY YOU FAT WHORE?"

"FAT? DID YOU CALL ME FAT? AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE UGLY BLOND HAIR!"

The sound of a punch hitting flesh resounded through out the study.

People were shocked t see Petunia Dursley give a nice right hook towards Molly's now broken nose.

Molly pounced on Petunia and soon a brawl broke between the two of them. No one dared break them up. Most were scared for heir lives. Even Moody. He had encountered some pretty scary ad evil things but none were like a pissed woman. Especially two pissed women.

All the men shuddered.

Petunia looked to be winning.

All fighting stopped when everyone noticed a bright shimmering light in the middle of the room. The silhouette was in the light and soon a handsome man stepped out of the light.

Sirius stood regally in his study.

"I feel as if I've missed something." Sirius said with a smirk.


	7. Too Much To Handle

**Hey People.**

**I am so sorry that i have not updated in like 3 weeks? School is keeping me busy and I have to work on like 2 major projects... It sucks. Plus my friends are distracting with all these fanfics that we are writing together. I will probaly upload those once we're finished with them all. If you would like I can send ya'll the summaries. Anyway yeah it took me a bit to decide where to go with this chapter. **

**Well hope you enjoy! Oh, and sorry it's so short but yeah. **

**THIS STORY WAS UPDATED ON AUGUST 28, 2007**!

When Did Poison Become Innocent?

Chapter 7

Remus had tears rolling down his cheeks. Sirius was finally back. He had waited 2 months without felling the warmth of Sirius' skin. To hear his smooth baritone voice flow over him as he moaned his name during intercourse. How he had missed that man!

Harry's face was wide with a grin and he had tears of joy in his eyes. He could barely hear the screams of outrage coming from Mrs. Weasley and Herm-bitch. Ron and his father's face were dumbstruck and gaping. Fred and George high-fived in success.

Charlie and Bill had already decided their alliances from the part to their parents. Oh yeah, payback was on its way! Kingsley smirked. He used to think that Dumbledore had style, but Sirius and Harry made his top 3. Moody still had his grumpy face but his eye had an even more dangerous glint directed towards his former alliance. No one tricks and uses Alastor Moody! No sir!

Dumbledore was beyond pissed! He had removed every single fucking book from he library even touching on the subject of the Veil in the school library. He knew he shouldn't have trusted that old bitch to remove all the damn books! Madam Pince was going to get an ear-full when he to back to the castle, not to mention a pink-slip.

Harry smirked as Sirius gave Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix a death-glare. Ouch! If he didn't know that Sirius wouldn't kill him he would be cowering in fear too.

"How dare you! How dare you steal from my god-son! How dare you!?"

Sirius was so frustratingly angry that he couldn't even string words together.

Dumbledore stood from his chair and Mr. Weasley gathered his wife. Hermione being ever the smart one dragged Ron from his gaping stupor by punching him in the stomach. I think someone has some anger issues to take care of. And not use her boyfriend as a punching-bag.

As Mrs. Weasley tried to stumble to her two oldest sons they backed away making her fall to the ground.

"Bill… Charlie… Why?"

"We should be asking you the same thing! We thought you actually cared for Harry! But no you're just a selfish bitch! I don't know about you Charlie, but you Mrs. Prewett are no longer my mother."

"What Bill said! Only with more cussing!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Fine! Fred and George you feel the same way?" Mrs. Weasley asked in that motherly tone that she thought cast fear into her son's hearts.

"Uh….Yeah pretty much!" Forge and Gred pointed out.

"Fine you little snot-nose mother-fucking mistakes! I, Molly Weasley disown you from the Weasley family."

She and her husband were expecting their boys to be shocked and crawl back home.

They all burst into laughter!

How dare they defy them!

Mrs. Weasley was helped up by Ron and her only daughter.

"Come on Arthur we shouldn't be in the presence of such low-life scum!"

"Wait Ginny!"

Everyone turned to see Harry stepping up.

Ginny was ecstatic. Harry was supposed to be her rich husband as soon Dumbledore got him under control again. Imagine all the nice things she would get once they got married. And the publicity! Ah, yes! Then she would kill him and get all his money!

"Yes Harry?"

"I've always wanted to tell you something. I'm glad you never found this out about me and my feelings for you… I've just wanted to say it for myself. I- I…"

"Yes Harry? You?" Ginny held onto his every word. This would be the moment where he professed his undying love for her and she could run into his arms.

"Well. I've had many relationships and I've come to realize that… I'M GAY!"

Kingsley and Moody slapped hands over their mouths trying to hold in their laughter at the priceless look on Ginny's face. All the former Weasleys fell to the ground laughing hysterically. Remus wasn't even trying to hold it in like he usually would. Sirius was being held up by a wall.

Ginerva Weasley made another outraged cry. All the homophobes in the room had disgusted looks on their faces.

Ginny stormed over to her mother angry and humiliated tears rolling down her cheeks. The remaining Order of the Phoenix apparated from the room.

"That went well." Sirius said through his laughter.

Harry ran up to his godfather giving him a massive bear-hug. Sirius hugged back with more vigor.

Fred and George looked at each other. Harry, Sirius and Remus all knew of their non-brotherly love for each other. Bill and Charlie didn't though and neither did Kingsley and Moody. Might as well tell them now.

Fred leaned closer to his twin. Those beautiful brown eyes shined. His long red hair fell into his eyes. Freckles dotted his cheeks. Fred saw that everyone looking at them. He set his forehead on George's.

"Fred…? Now?"

"Why not?"

"Just checking before I did this."

George initiated a soft sweet kiss. Fred nipped at George's bottom lip asking for entrance. George finally let him in. Fred mapped the familiar territory of his brother's mouth. Kissing his brother never got old.

Harry stepped away from Sirius letting Remus finally embrace his mate. Their kiss soon became heated. Harry and the others that weren't sucking face felt a little left out.

Aunt Petunia gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went to get a shower.

Time Skip to Tomorrow

Harry made his way down the stairs. Skin tight jeans were suffocating his legs and his purple converse made thumps on the stairs. God! People were like horny rabbits last night! Especially Remus and Sirius. He got almost no sleep last night. But that's okay because he was going to go see Big Red again today.

"Good morning Harry! How are you feeling this morning?" a hyper Petunia asked.

"Oh just peachy! Except that I got almost no sleep last night because horny bastards don't know how to put up fucking Silencing charms! My God! I was hit on both sides. Fred and George were moaning and Sirius and Remus were screaming."

Kingsley and Moody felt Harry's pain.

"Well, why didn't you put up a Silencing charm Harry?" Remus pointed out.

"Shut up! Don't mock my pain!"

Bill and Charlie laughed.

"At least we put up a Silencing Charm."

Harry blinked, "… Wait… why were you two in the same room."

"He's my brother! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Sirius and Remus shared a Marauder evil grin.

"What the hell are we? Pumpernickel Toast!?" Fred and George said simultaneously.

"I hope you know that I hate pumpernickel toast!" Harry pointed out for everyone's benefit.

"Damnit I got outsmarted my little brothers! I'm getting old!" bill exclaimed falling to his knees and held his hands up in a gesture of defeat.

"Well… At least you're still sexy!" Charlie said.

Everyone turned to stare at Charlie.

"What…?! Have you ever seen Bill without a shirt on?!?"

"Wait Charlie why was Bill's shirt off?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

Charlie and Bill turned to the wall behind them and started to bash their head's against it.

Everyone else in the room laughed.

After breakfast Harry ran upstairs to put on a shirt. Since Sirius was cleared by the Ministry when he "died" he stepped into the street with Harry.

Harry and Sirius took the train to Big Red's street.

Jason was at the counter again.

"Hey Harry. Mom's in the back. I'll go get her.

Sirius started to giggle. Jason was so checking out Harry when he turned to inspect the tattoos on the walls.

Jason walked to the back. After a few minutes of screaming over his mother's music Jason came back with a busty Big Red.

"Harry! Yay! I've missed you!"

Big Red glomped Harry, he almost suffocated in Big Red's boobs.

"Um, Mom! I think you're suffocating Harry…"

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!"

Harry took in a huge gulp of air. Sirius was laughing at his godson. He almost felt sorry for him.

"So what would you like today Harry?"

"Let's see… I want a tongue-ring, some snake bites and… another tattoo!"

"Yay! Do you have another creation for me?"

"No, but I have an idea that you may like."

"Cool. What about your godfather?"

"Sirius do you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay Harry. Jason will do your tongue-ring and snake-bites while I get setup."

"Kay."

Jason walked over to his station.

"Sit in the stool Harry."

Harry sat. Jason brought over a simple silver tongue ring.

He inserted the ring in the gun.

"This is gonna hurt Harry."

"Lay it on me."

Jason suddenly pulled the trigger. The ring shot through Harry's tongue.

Harry jumped at the pain. His eyes watered a little.

"Are you okay?"

"I'bm fbine!"

Sirius burst out laughing.

"Harry! What was that?"

"Fbuck ywou Swiriusb!"

Sirius fell to the ground in laughter.

Jason giggled.

"Are you ready for snake bites?"

Harry nodded his head. The gun was readied again.

Tears were making their way into Harry's eyes again. Before he knew it both his snakes bites were in and throbbing.

"Oh Harry. Are you okay? Do you want some Tylenol and ice?"

Harry could only nod.

Damn, he knew it would hurt. But it was going to be worth it.

Jason came back with a glass of water and the Tylenol. After downing the glass Harry already felt better. The ice felt like heaven against his throbbing mouth.

Jason escorted Harry to the back. Big Red giggled when Harry tried to say what he wanted. They ended up having him write it down.

"So you want two snakes around your hips? And… Oh so you want their tails to intertwine where your arse to start and then they come around to have their mouths opening to your belly button. I see. Once again you have made an interesting choice…"

Harry nodded happily. Sirius came back just as Big Red started.

"Hey Harry. I'm gonna be back in about three hours. I'm gonna be shopping. Yes, I do shop!"

"Obkay Swiriusb."

With one final laugh Sirius exited the shop.

When he came Big Red and Harry were snacking on pudding. (A/N: Chocolate…)

Sirius giggled at how childish this busty woman looked with pudding on her nose.

"You done Harry?"

Harry nodded. He hugged Jason and Shari bye.

Harry and Sirius took the Knight Bus back to Grimmauld Place.

Once they stepped in the foyer Sirius was met with a panting twins and a smug Remus.

"I'b dbon't wbant to knowb…" said Harry weirdly.

Fred and George fell to the ground clutching their stomachs.

Sirius slammed his hand over his mouth.

Remus took pity on Harry and led him to the kitchen. Remus cast a spell to clear up the swelling and redness.

Harry smiled.

"Thanks Remus!"

Harry gave Remus a hug and went to go torture Fred and George…

Remus shook his head and walked in to see Severus Snape at wand-point. He also whipped out his wand.

"What the hell are you doing here Snivellus?"

"Relax Black. I'm actually on your side for once."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth…?"

Aunt Petunia walked down the stairs.

"What the hell is your problem? Putting Severus at wand-point? How dare you? Lower your wands!"

No one did.

"I'm sorry Aunt Petunia but I can't trust Snape. He's a spy for both the Light and Dark. He's a slippery as a snake. No pun intended."

"I know Harry. That's why I asked him to come here. He has some information that he wants to give. He's on your side dear. Our side. I trust him. And that should be enough for you. I know of your history with him, he has informed me of it all. He's been meaning to apologize. Dumbledore ordered him to."

Harry lowered his wand slightly. The rest followed suit except Sirius.

"Now let's go sit in the living room and have an adult conversation."

"I think that will impossible for Mr. Black over there." Snape sneered.

Sirius glowered at him and stomped to the living room.

"Start talking Snape!" commanded Sirius.

"Well, Potter, I'm glad you finally matured a millimeter to actually see Dumbledore's manipulations."

"I think that's the first time I have ever heard you compliment me..."

"Don't tell anyone..."

Suddenly Moody and the rest came into the living room. They were shocked to see Severus Snape sitting there having tea with the rest.

"What the fuck?" exclaimed Charlie.

"Shut up Charlie-"

"We are trying-"

"To hear what-"

"Snape is trying to-"

"Say."

Everyone else turned their attention back to Snape.

"As I was saying before. Potter I am on your side. I want to take down the old fool and Voldemort as much as you do."

"I highly doubt that..." said Harry.

"What me wanting to kill the Dark Lord and Dumbledore?"

"No. The part where you said 'as much as you do' part."

"Hn."

"Go on Severus." goaded Petunia.

"Well, at first I was like you in this room looking towards Dumbledore to see if he fix my problems. I just became his lackey and that is to end. Ever since he started to crucio me like the Dark Lord things went south."

"So you're saying that you are no loyal to me?"

"Yes Potter! Do I need to spell it out for you!"

"You must be shitting me. next thing you'll want to tell me is that Lucius and Draco Malfoy wanted to join my side also."

"Now that you mention it..." started Snape.

You heard five thumps.

Harry, Fred, George, Sirius and Charlie made beautiful rugs. They were all spread across the floor in shock.

"I think it was a little bit too much to handle at once." pointed out Bill.

Moody brought up his hand and slapped Bill in the back of the head.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Hoped you had fun! Uh, I need a beta... so if you want to send in an application then I will review them and announce the results in the next two updates!**

**Big Thanks To:**

**Crow Maiden  
litekreem  
Henio41  
draco8448  
windlg  
fifespice  
DontforgetRoxas  
XsuicideXkittyX  
syuchang  
Kokou  
clexfan  
draco8448  
Isole  
Kyuubi323  
Lunatic with a Hero Complex  
momma-dar  
Natsu-Shimo  
staralinga  
syuchang (A/N: You did great btw.)  
unforgivable curse caster  
Wincest-lover  
WVSailor  
Karley Potter  
pixi2040  
njferrell  
Katlyn (A/N: Thank you for telling me that. I will remember next time.)  
DontforgetRoxas  
dwolc3  
bluvly12  
B.J. Sanders  
Siroc (A/N: Thank you for your suggestions.)  
Darth Critic  
IsolinaBlack  
Mysticwriter2007  
deamonic-angel  
CrowNoYami  
wingedsoilder  
rene994  
rosemont419  
Mstriker  
Mara Malfoy  
Klover P  
jbuggenz1  
IsolinaBlack  
Cailleac  
Alexandria Jade Lily Potter  
daartisan  
Darkness of a Fallen Angel  
fantasizeaway33  
HarrysDragon  
Jens2  
kateg123  
kyayuura  
Sybelle Annya  
vampirekiss511**


	8. I Ruin Everything

**Hey People. **

**The next update is here. It has a slashy scene in it. I don't think it's very good, but yeah. I really have nothing to say. I'm really wrapped up in my music at the moment. Again if you want to be beta tell me. I'll decide next update.**

**Thanks to all of you who added me as favorite and put me on alert. I know ya'll don't like reviewing and those mean lot to me. Anyway on with this chapter. **

**THIS STORY WAS UPDATED ON SEPTEMBER 2, 2007**

* * *

When Did Poison Become Innocent?

Chapter 8

Harry groaned. He was in his bed in Grimmauld Place. Yay! Remus and Sirius hadn't bothered him last time. He vaguely remembered passing out in shock. Didn't Sirius pass out to? No wonder.

Harry looked around the room. The silver walls glowed with the morning sun. Big French windows were draped with black velvet curtains. His bathroom door was open. It was painted an eggplant color, with white accents. Midnight blues and emeralds accented his bedroom.

His black iPod was plugged into his iHome.

He silently summoned the remote to his iHome.

He pressed the play button.

'What's This?' By Fall Out Boy came blaring through the tiny speakers. He loved the Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack (A/N: It's what I'm listening to now… I like that movie.)

Harry stripped off his boxers. Wait, who took off his clothes. Must have been Aunt Petunia.

While the music played Harry took a nice steamy shower.

Harry's P.O.V. 

"Merlin, the water feels so good. So, Snape's on my side. He never hated me and now Draco fucking Malfoy and his father are going to be here!" Harry said to no one in particular.

"Great… just fucking great! My secret crush since first year is going to be in my fucking house! Not only will he be naked in my showers, but he'll probably have someone. I don't even know if he's gay… My life is so screwed."

I grabbed the shampoo bottle. I squirted an ample amount into his hand. I started to wash my long hair. Down side to long hair. It's a bitch to wash and condition.

"Well, let me look on the bright side. I'll be resorted into Slytherin and maybe I'll have a chance with him because I'm a Slytherin. I'll have to work harder in the Dark Arts so I can impress Draco!"

"I'm not Gryffindor's Golden Boy anymore. Maybe… no, he could never love me. I mean he may be on my side and shit, but he could never love me. I'm Harry Potter, the boy-who-won't-fucking-get-a-clue-and-see-that-the-love-of-my-life-hates-me."

I finished my hair had a short wank to the thought of Draco giving me a blow-job and hopped out of the shower.

I pranced to my closet.

'What would Draco like me in?'

"Ohhh! Leather pants!"

I conjured my Patronus. It had recently turned into a Basilisk. I sent a message asking Remus when Draco and his father would be here.

He said in two hours.

"Oh my god! How am I gonna do my hair!" I shrieked.

I ran to the bathroom. I blow dried my hair and then flat-ironed it. Now, that that was done how would I style it?

"I've got it!" I exclaimed!

I gave my self the emo-swoosh with my long bangs. Then I took my curling-iron and added a few curls on the top layer of my hair. Not too much. I was feminine enough.

My hair had taken me an hour and a half!

"30 minutes! Ahhhh!"

I raced to my closet. I shimmied on my leather pants. Next I put on my "My Chemical Romance" shirt.

Now for the finishing touches. I took my eyeliner and added a thin layer around my eyes.

I was done. It only took me an hour and 45 minutes. God, I am gay!

End of Harry's P.O.V.

* * *

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor...

One Malfoy was having the same predicament. (Same time scheme as Harry.)

Draco's P.O.V. 

"Oh my God! I'm running late!" I screamed as I hopped out of bed.

I ran to my shower.

I took a 30 minute one, making sure to scrub every part of myself. I had to look good!

I dried off and dried my hair.

Speaking of hair, how was I gonna do mine?!?

Harry was gonna there!

_'No shit Draco! It is his house!' _My inner-self taunted.

"Shut up! I'm working here!"

I had finished drying my hair. I decided to let it go natural. It had grown to shoulder length.

I made it look masculine, yet feminine at the same time. I don't know how but it worked.

I had heard a rumor that Harry liked guys with long hair. I knew he was gay. Uncle Sev had filled me in.

I walked to my closet.

I picked out some slightly baggy faded blue jeans.

Yes, I like Muggle clothes. Actually, Muggle music is awesome! My father knew I liked Potter. I told him when he informed me that he was no longer loyal to Voldemort.

Lucius has a crush on Uncle Sev. And I know that Uncle Sev likes him back. Now while I'm going to be trying to woo Harry-fucking-Potter I was going to works on my father's love-life as well.

I decided to wear a band T-shirt. I knew Harry liked AFI. So… yeah.

Merlin, I have sunk so low, deciding my outfit to get a guy to like me. But, he's just not any other guy. He's Harry Potter. The most beautiful creature I've ever met.

My father came in, Severus behind him. Ha ha! Severus was checking out my father!

"Are you ready Draco?"

"Yes Father."

End of Draco's P.O.V

* * *

In Fred and George's Room.

George's P.O.V 

I woke up to see my twin gazing at me. His brown eyes were shining with lust.

"Mmmm… Fred!" The bed was sticky. One of us must have had an interesting dream.

"Good morning George."

I loved it when Fred said my name after he had just woken up and was horny.

I kissed my brother softly. He straddled my waist.

His soft lips moved from my mouth to my jaw-line then slowly to my ear.

Fred nibbled on my ear. His open mouth kisses traveled down my neck. He picked a spot just where my collar bone met my neck.

I moaned softly.

Suddenly pain shot through that area.

"What the fuck?" I said panting.

Fred just giggled and soothed the love-bite with his tongue.

I moaned louder when Fred finally reached my left nipple.

Now I knew why I was so infatuated with that gorgeous mouth.

My nipples were getting harder and so was George Jr.

I growled deep in my throat when Fred pulled down my boxers.

I put my roaming hands on the waistband of his. My hand crept in and stoked my brother. Fred stopped teasing my right nipple to let out a strangled cry of pleasure.

"George…" Fred moaned.

My hand came back up and I roughly stripped off his boxers.

We were both naked and hard as fuck. Interesting choice of words if I do say so myself.

I used a sudden burst of strength and slammed by brother into the mattress.

"Too slow Fred!" I heard myself say.

Fred chuckled. He sat on his elbows and continued to tease my right nipple. It was red and throbbing.

"Prepare me." I commanded. I wanted to be fucked now. I was so hard it hurt.

Fred's index finger entered me.

"Screw it!" He yelled. He cast a silent spell that lubed his member.

"That's what I'm saying!" I moaned throatily back.

Merlin, I loved when Fred couldn't take it anymore and thrust into me.

I screamed when he plunged into my un-stretched entrance.

"Merlin! You're so tight."

I decided to ride my brother.

He moaned beneath me.

He was stringing together incoherent sentences, but was still saying my name.

His hand started to pump me. My motions became more erratic. So did his hand.

I spilled hard across our stomachs after one extremely rough pull.

"FRED!" I screamed as I climaxed.

My brother's seed came into me.

"GEORGE!"

I lifted myself from my brother. I collapsed on top of him. Ah, nothing better than waking up to mind-blowing sex.

End of George's P.O.V.

* * *

Sirius and Remus drank coffee in the kitchen with the rest of the adults. They heard the climaxes from Fred and George's room. Also the music blaring from Harry's.

"Great morning to be alive ain't it?" joked Bill.

All the adults shared a chuckled. Fred and George came down thirty minutes later.

"Wow, I'm shocked that the shower didn't take longer…" smirked Charlie.

"Go fuck yourself." George retorted.

"I'd rather Bill do that."

Bill spewed his coffee across the table.

Sirius' and Remus' chair flew back in shock.

Moody dropped the Daily Prophet.

Petunia nearly dropped the frying pan.

And Kingsley had blood dripping from his nose at the mental images of Bill and Charlie.

Fred and George just blinked.

"What….?"

Severus Snape came in to see this strange sight.

"I'm guessing ya'll found out about Charlie and Bill?"

Fred and George just spit out their gulps of orange juice.

Sirius and Remus jumped up. Blood tracks marred their clean-shaven faces.

More blood gushed from Kingsley.

Coffee and the Daily Prophet made a beautiful mess.

Bill and Charlie blushed and fled the room.

Lucius and Draco were nearly ran over.

Pancakes were across the floor.

After the disaster of breakfast everyone was in the foyer.

"Where's Harry Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Right here…" said Harry as he trekked down the stairs.

Sunlight cast an afterglow on Harry.

Draco had his breath taken away.

Harry looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh Merlin." Draco whispered.

Draco looked liked a dark angel to Harry. The Slytherin Prince looked ethereal in the light of bay windows.

"Merlin…" Harry murmured to himself.

Emerald met gray.

Remus smirked at Harry. Oh yeah. The boy had it bad. He had told everyone in the house without the knowledge Harry about Harry's crush.

They all agreed to help Draco and Harry to get together. Sirius was a little reluctant but was persuaded when he saw Harry drift into silence and daydream.

Even Lucius and Severus had decided to help. Severus, after Petunia pointed it out and Lucius after Severus said he would.

Harry finally made his way down the stairs.

"Severus. Lord Malfoy, Malfoy."

"Lucius, Harry. Lucius."

"Oh, forgive me."

Lucius nodded.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Aunt Petunia decimated the awkward silence.

Fred and George went out to the gardens. Charlie dragged Bill into the library. Everyone went their separate ways.

Harry had decided to help his Aunt show the Slytherins their rooms.

They climbed the staircase.

"Draco dear you will be across the hall from Harry"

Draco looked shocked. Across the hallway from Harry.

"Oh. Thank you," was all he could manage.

Harry blushed. Draco was going to be so close.

The adults left them to their own thoughts.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Draco clear his throat.

"Would you like some help unpacking Malfoy?" Harry offered shyly.

"Yes. Thank you. You may call me Draco. If you would like."

"Um, okay." Harry blushed five shades darker.

Draco opened the door. His room was a dark blue. It was hinted with grays and purples.

He brought his trunks out. He became regular size. He had at least three. One was his school trunk, the other clothes and the other books etc.

"What would you like me to do?"

"I'll put my clothes up. Would you please put up my books in alphabetical order and set the small box on the desk."

"Okay."

Harry levitated the trunk wandlessly and silently when he knew Draco was looking at him.

'Oh Merlin. He's so talented.' Thought Draco.

Draco walked inside the closet.

Draco's P.O.V. 

I flicked my wand. My clothes folded themselves and flew into the drawers of the dresser. My other clothes hung themselves up.

Harry was looking at me.

End of Draco's P.O.V. 

Harry made the books organize themselves when he saw Draco emerge from the closet.

Draco put his trunk at the foot of his bed.

Harry turned to walk out of the room.

He suddenly tripped over the rug onto the floor.

He blushed a new shade of red. His whole body felt hot with shame.

He became a blur as he ran from the room. Tears streamed down his face. Draco saw one land on the ground.

"Harry." He uttered. He decided no to chase after him.

Harry sobbed as he ran past Remus and the twins in the garden.

He threw himself down onto the basin of a fountain.

A swan made of black marble was his only company.

His tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I ruin everything!" Harry cried in despair.

* * *

**Poor Harry. I think I forgot some people. I'm sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoyed yourself. I know it's a little shorter than before, but I'm a little pissed at myself and yes I'm a little messed up in the head right now, it's hard to write when that happens. But, I wanted to write so yeah. **

**Big Thanks To:**

Adriem  
cocacola0618  
DBZfanalways  
drkwndz  
fireyhell  
loveGD  
Peaceful Angel  
piper-pants  
siriously-me  
twilight1235  
zainx  
kateg123  
draco8448  
Haunting Whispers 


	9. I Flicked My Wand

**Hey People!**

**How have you been? Well this is Chapter 9! I hope you get your kicks. I've already started writing down Chapter 10. It is a page and a half on notebook paper. Well, let's get this started!**

**THIS STORY WAS UPDATED ON SEPTEMBER 23, 2007!**

* * *

When Did Poison Become Innocent?

Chapter 9

Draco mentally kicked himself. How dare he be so damn stupid to invite Potter into his room? Potter's goddamned Gryffindor traits must have rubbed of on him! He heard a knock on his bedroom door.

He threw open the door after composing himself. There stood Lord Lupin-Black, also known as Sirius. Sirius smirked at Draco's put together room.

"I see you're all moved in. Have you seen Harry?"

"Why would I know where Potter was?" Draco sneered in disgust.

"Well, you do have a room right across from him, one would think you would know." Sirius smirked in a almost Slytherin-like way.

Sirius shrugged and walked out of his cousin's room.

Remus was worried. Where was Harry? Of course! The garden!

Remus felt his inner-wolf come forth. Lexus actually wanted help him find his surrogate pup. Remus smiled. He was glad Sirius had persuaded him to embrace Lexus. It made the transformations much easier. Lexus caught onto Harry's scent in a matter of seconds.

Remus frowned at the sight of Harry hunched over sobbing. The black marble swan even seemed to cry with him. He had to admit Harry was gorgeous, even when he was crying in heartbreak. Remus sighed.

Remus walked over to his godson. He took a crying Harry into his arms. Harry clung to Remus and cried into his shoulder.

Remus waited till Harry had stopped crying.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Remus. I'm such a fucking klutzy idiot! I was helping him move in. It was going great. I even showed off some of my magic to him. He seemed impressed. And we both finished, and then I had to be a bloody klutzy git and trip over the rug in his room. I ran out before he could say anything. He probably thinks I'm hopeless and he's going to leave and never talk to me again! I hate myself!"

"There, there. It's going to be fine Harry. You should have seen the way his was looking at you when you walked down! I know he likes you. And now all you have to do is tell him you like him! It will be fine!"

"No! He's going to reject me! Why would a gorgeous Slytherin like him like me? Gryffindor's former Golden Boy!"

"Hush! You're going to be resorted into Slytherin aren't you? Well see there, you're no longer a Gryffindor. He likes you Harry. Just tell him. If you don't then I will!"

"Okay. I'll try to tell him soon. I want to do it myself."

"There's the Harry I know! Go get him tiger!"

"Thank you Mooney."

"No problem pup. I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. I love you too."

* * *

In the Library. 

Lucius glanced up at Severus.

Lucius' P.O.V. 

Severus looks sexy reading. Merlin, I sound like a Hufflepuff. Who am I trying to fool anyway? Severus just thinks of me as an old friend.

Well, I must focus on Draco. He loves Potter. I can see why. The boy is absolutely gorgeous!

Oh… Severus… Only if I hadn't had to marry that awful woman. But then Draco would have never been born. That would be terrible.

I would have showed you my feelings. It is probably too late…

End of Lucius' P.O.V. 

Severus' P.O.V. 

Lucius seems distracted. I love the way he can be so absorbed in his texts and he doesn't realize that I've loved him since sixth year. Then he had to go and betrothed to that bitch. But I guess I can bear it. Draco wouldn't be here. And Lucius loves his son.

I wonder what it would be like to fuck Lucius in a library. I looked up from my work and saw him looking at me… with lust in his eyes?

I stared into his mercury eyes. They seemed to glow.

Was that a spark of love there?

That was definitely lust. I couldn't help myself I had to do this when I had all of his attention and we were alone.

I stood up slightly. I leaned over the table. My face inched towards waiting for him to push me away. What surprised me was he was leaning forward also. We met halfway across the table. I hovered over his lips still waiting for rejection. Lucius closed the gap.

An electric spark shot through my body. I saw him close his eyes and lean more into the kiss.

End of Severus' P.O.V. 

Severus nipped at Lucius' bottom lip, begging for entrance. Lucius gasped at the thought of Severus kissing him back.

Snape took this opportunity happily. He deepened the kiss. Severus moaned when he felt Lucius' tongue slide across his. Even when kissing he was elegant. He would have to change that.

Severus slipped around the table never breaking their battle for dominance. Severus laid Lucius on top of the table climbing over him.

Lucius weaved his hands through Severus' silky hair. He pressed Severus head closer to his.

"Oh my god!"

Both men pulled away.

They were shocked to see Kingsley Shacklebolt standing there with a nosebleed.

"That was one of the most erotic scenes I've ever seen."

Lucius and Severus both had pale blushes on their cheeks. Severus got off of Lucius taking his time. Lucius was going to be his later.

"No. Please continue."

"I suggest you leave Shacklebolt."

Kingsley turned with a lecherous look on his face. He walked from the library to go take care of a little problem.

* * *

Back with Harry and Remus in the Garden. 

Sirius walked up to his husband and godson.

"There you are! God, Harry. You're even harder to find than Slytherin's sweet spot."

Remus looked at Sirius with a "what the fuck" look and Harry just nodded his head knowing this was true. Slytherins were very good at keeping their pleasures hidden.

"Come on you two. Lets go get some lunch. Petunia says it's ready."

The three men made their way to the kitchen.

All the others were already there.

"Harry dear. Your makeup is running. You look very tragic. Like a model."

Harry heard Aunt Petunia saying. He blushed. He must look terrible.

'Damn! Potter looks good even with eyeliner tracks running down his face. He must have been crying. Wait, why was he crying? If anyone has hurt him, I swear I will castrate them and then feed them their own dick! No one messes with a Malfoy's property.'

_'He's not yours yet dip-shit!'_

'Shut up! Did I ask for your opnion? No! I didn't think so! I'm working on making him mine! Damn inner persona!'

_'I heard that!'_

'You were supposed to dumb-ass!'

_'Shut up! I'm supposed to be the smart one in this relationship!'_

'We have a relationship? Why was I not aware of this?'

_'Pay attention! Harry's talking to you! Something about passing the tea!'_

'Oh shit!'

"Draco can you please pass the tea?" Harry asked for the second time.

"Oh! Yes. Here."

Harry took the tea with a sigh. Draco didn't even pay attention to him anymore. Damn his klutzy self!

The rest of lunch passed with Harry and Draco spacing out about each other.

* * *

Later that Night... 

All the adults sighed. Those two needed to gewt together and soon.

"I say we shove them in the closet and leave them there for a day or two." Fred suggested.

"I agree." George put in.

"As fun as that sounds I think we should all leave the house to themselves for a day and let it play from there." said Petunia.

"I like Fred and George's idea." said Sirius with a smirk remembering how he and Remus had gotten together.

"Of course you do! That's how you and I got together."

"Well it worked didn't it?"

Remus had nothing to say to that. It did indeed work.

"How about we just them work it out?" suggested Mad Eye.

"I have an idea..." said Bill dramatically.

"Really?" Lucis prompted.

"Yeah... Okay so you know how everyone in the house has like someone to make out with except for Petunia, Kingsley and Mad Eye. Well why don't we all get really sexually active in public places whenever they are they'll feel the sexual tension and want each other more and more and eventually they'll both crack and then end up together."

"For a Gryffindor that is pretty Slytherin, Bill. It's kind of a turn-on." said Charlie.

Everyone agreed to go with the plan. Starting tommorrow.

"How long to you give them?" the twins said to the others.

"A week" they all concluded.

"Four hours." Fred and George marked down the daring betters offer.

* * *

The Next Day...

Harry strolled down the stairs. His sleepy eyes didn't notice Severus coming to sit across from him.

Petunia set a plate of French toast in front of him. Harry looked up and smiled. He munched happily on his syrupy, cinnamony toast.

He was startled when Lucius Malfoy strutted into the kitchen like he was the shit. Well, he was. Lucius smirked; everyone's attention was on him. He gracefully plopped himself into Severus' lap.

Harry raised a slender brow in curiosity. What really shocked him was when Severus Snape kissed Lucius Malfoy chastely on the lips. Severus moaned when Lucius planted openmouthed kisses down his neck. Lucius unbuttoned Severus' black dress shirt.

Harry's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Who knew that they had hooked up? And that Severus Snape looked incredibly sexy. His chest was toned. If he didn't love Draco he would definitely love to be fucked by Snape.

Lucius made his way down his lover's chest. Severus was panting and gasping. He had his head tossed back and his eyes half-lidded. It had been too long since he had been pleasured like this. He hadn't gotten a chance to mess around with Lucius last night. Oh my God! If Lucius doesn't stop soon I will take him on this damn kitchen table. Ooh… kinky.

"Lucius… Uh… More…"

Lucius smiled. Yay, he was pleasuring Snape. Even if the had an audience, who gives a fuck?

Harry's face was flushed and his breathing really hard. His arousal was growing by the minute. Grrr… He hadn't been fucked over even kissed in at least a month. Damnit. It was like a withdrawal. He needed more of his substance. Sex. It was erotic to see two hot middle-aged men half-naked making out. He wished Draco and he could be like that.

Speaking of Draco…

Draco was horny, plain and simple. He had just watched Charlie suck Bill off. He opened to the door to the kitchen. Ms. Petunia was sitting there eating and blushing. What was she looking at? He opened the door further to see Harry staring also but he looked aroused?

Was it because the thought of him? But why would he be staring?

Finally he opened the door all the way. Draco followed both Harry's and Petunia's gaze. His eyes widened considerably.

His father and Uncle Sev were making and Severus was giving Lucius what looked to be an extravagant hand job.

"Severus…." Lucius moaned.

With one last rough pull Lucius came. Severus picked up Lucius with ease and placed him on top of the table. He lapped up Lucius' cum. Lucius moaned as he was being "cleaned up". Severus kissed his way back up to Lucius' hot mouth.

Lucius tasted himself in Severus' mouth. Severus smirked at the conditions of Harry and Draco.

Both were mesmerized and erect.

Draco ran from the room.

"Wow…" was all Harry could say.

Draco panted in his shower. It was too much to see two erotic scenes in a matter of minutes, and then to see Harry panting like a submissive. Too many mental images! Draco didn't know how much longer he would be able to not grab Harry and pound him hard and fast in the mattress. Draco stroked himself. Grrr... He wished this was Harry stroking him.

Harry climbed up the stairs Draco had worried him. He had just run from the kitchen. Harry knocked on Draco's door. No one answered. Harry cautiously opened the door. He heard a shower running. He nearly jumped out of his skin. Someone was moaning in Draco's shower!

"Harry…." He heard a voice say.

What the fuck? He wasn't having sex. Why was someone moaning his name?

_'Why don't you go check it out?' _Harry's inner voice suggested.

'No! That's an invasion of priva- oh screw it! I wanna see the little tramp who's taking my Draco!'

Inner Harry smirked. This was going to be good.

Harry opened the door to see Draco fondling himself moaning his name.

'He wanking to the thought of me!? What the fucking shit of Merlin?'

Draco looked up.

Oh no! No! No! Ph no! Oh no! His life was ruined! Not Harry! Porquoi moi? Porquoi moi? (1)

Why was Harry standing there? He's not supposed to see me! Haven't people ever heard of knocking!

Harry just stood, just letting it all sink in.

Draco thought he was hot! Draco liked him…

Harry suddenly had a very Slytherin idea.

Draco continued to stare at Harry. He was expecting Harry to yell at him for being a freak and reject him. Wait, what was Harry thinking? Why- why was he pulling off his shirt?

Harry took off his shirt tantalizingly slow. He wriggled out of his gray van pants.

"What- what are you doing Potter?"

"Can't I join you Draco...?" Harry said seductively. He stepped closer to the huge open shower.

"Uh…"

Harry giggled. He finally stood in front of Draco. Damn even though Harry was feminine he still had a big package. But Draco's was bigger. Harry stepped into the steamy spray.

Draco gulped.

Oh shit! Oh shit!

If Harry wanted to play, he was game. Draco smiled coyly back. He couldn't let Potter outshine him! Draco stepped closer to Harry.

Harry stepped even closer.

The blue marble was cold against Harry's back as Draco slammed him against it.

Harry felt something poking his inner thigh.

Draco captured those alluring plump lips. His tongue pleaded for entrance.

Harry decided to tease Draco a little; he was not going to let him in, no matter how bad he wanted this.

Draco squeezed Harry's tight little ass. Harry gasped. Draco's came in.

Harry had kissed a lot of people, but never had there been this much passion.

Draco pulled away when the need for air became too great.

Harry grinded hard against Draco. He needed friction.

Draco made a guttural moan. Harry responded with one of his own. Draco gazed at Harry. He looked even more ukeish (2) with red, bruised lips and panting for air.

"Harry, don't think this is just because I'm horny, or caught in the moment… and"

"Draco! Shut up! You babble when you're nervous."

"Malfoys do not babble!"

Harry smiled.

"Of course they don't."

Draco decided to ignore that comment.

"Harry. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Harry crushed his lips into Draco's as an answer.

Draco smiled into the kiss.

They jumped away from each other when Sirius pounded on the door.

"Draco! Have you seen Harry? Remus and I need to make out in front of him!"

Draco looked at Harry with a questioning glance.

Harry sighed. He turned off the water; he plowed on to dry himself off. He threw a dry towel to Draco, who caught it with matured skill.

With only a pair of jeans on Draco came out of the bathroom.

"Hey so have you seen him?"

"Yeah I have."

"Where?"

"A place."

"What place?"

'This place." said Harry as he came from the bathroom. Still looking like an uke and dripping wet.

"Wait. What? Why are you wet? Why is he wet? Why did you just come out of the bathroom after him? And why are your lips swollen?"

Harry just inspected his nails. Ignoring Sirius' pointless questions.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"Urrg! What the fucking"

"No Sirius! We cannot fuck! You have Remus! And I have Draco!"

"No you git! I don't want to fuck you- wait…" a perverted grin spread across Sirius's face, "ya'll go out don't you…?"

Both teens nodded.

"YES I WON THE BET! I WON THE BET!" Sirius yelled as he prances through the house. Various groans were heard through the house.

"IN YOUR FACE SNAPE!" You heard Sirius gloat.

"What bet?"

"I don't know…"

"Hey is that neon green nail polish on your nails?" questioned Draco.

"Uhh… yes. I heard that you liked neon green nails… So I" Harry said embarrassed.

Harry was cut off by Draco's sweet lips. Draco blushed lightly. Harry went through all this trouble to impress him. He felt so special.

I was a nice feeling.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed yourself! **

**(1) ukeish - submissive in Japanese.**

**(2) porquoi moi? - means why me? in French.**

**Stay tuned to Chapter 10. It's going to focus on the other sides of the war. There will be a war. Count on it. Well, I'm glad you read this far. HAVE A SPARKILING DAY!**


	10. Easy Access

**Hey People!**

**It has been a while since I have updated. School is really time-consuming and I haven't been home for the past 6 weekends. Plus I've been emotionally drained for a while...**

**Hope you enjoy this update.**

**WARNINGS: SLASH SCENE! HARRY BASHING! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! **

**THIS STORY WAS UPDATED ON OCTOBER 24, 2007!**

* * *

When Did Poison Become Innocent?

Chapter 10

Mrs. Weasley slammed down her knitting needles.

Stupid Potter.

Ginny huffed as she stomped through the house. How dare Harry embarrass her like that! He was going to pay this coming school year!

Arthur Weasley cowered in fear. Two angry red-headed women stomping through the Burrow. One word, terrifying. Arthur had holed himself up in the attic for two weeks. The Ghoul was suprisingly good company.

Ron was spread across his bed. He sighed, he was so bored. Hermione had left this morning after last night. He didn't know how to describe it.

In Hogwarts…

Albus Dumbledore has been called a lot of things. Brilliant, a genius, even handsome. But never stumped. Well, this is Albus Dumbledore now. He was stumped. He thought he had played all the cards right.

Vernon must have done something stupid. Stupid Muggle, they can't do anything right. Albus sucked on a Lemon Drop and mused on a new plan.

How to break Potter? But first things first, he would mend a few ties. He would let Potter have his resorting, his relationship, even his freedom.

There would be repercussions of course. Gryffindor was going to hate their "Golden Boy."

Hufflepuff would follow Gryffindor. Ravenclaws he could never be to sure. And Slytherin. Albus knew a lost cause when he saw one. House unity is something that will not come up in Albus' reign of Hogwarts.

Minerva briskly walked to Albus' office. He had been swallowed whole by the Potter issue lately. She had missed him in the bed for the past two weeks. Minerva loved Albus. She had never voiced that fact; it had never come up in the thirty years they had been sleeping together.

Minerva knew she could never truly own up to anything like a wife in Albus' heart. It was a burden but just to be with him was satisfying enough. Dumbledore's plans were very important to him. She would never get in the way of his plans.

She would love him forever.

Even if it killed her…

In Riddle Manor…

Tom Marvolo Riddle lazed in his macabre throne. Male concubines flocked him. One fed him red grapes.

No longer had snake-like Tom looked like a middle-aged version of his diary self. Except he still had the crimson eyes that pierced the soul.

The Dark Lord gazed at Fernir Greyback. The man was gorgeous he had to admit, for a beast. His silver hair poured down his broad shoulders. Golden eyes were crazed with alluring insanity.

Fernir was a loyal follower. One of his Inner Circle in fact. The man was without a doubt gay. Most wizards did not mind gays. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had been lovers. Potions and spells had been developed to allow male pregnancy.

Tom admitted to himself, that Fernir would be the only man that would ever be able to become his dominant. He needed an heir. Someone to follow in his footsteps.

How to get Fernir interested?

Tom suddenly had a devious plan. Yep, he still had it.

The Dark Lord stood from his perch. He strode to a side door into his private office. No one followed. One knew better unless they wanted to be tortured or worse... castrated.

Tom sat in his black leather chair, a peacock feathered pen stood at attention.

With a snap of his fingers parchment floated in front of him. Purple ink wells filled themselves.

Another snap resounded through the office.

Regal handwriting came to mar the paper. It read:

_Attention All Deatheaters!_

_Your Dark Lord is in need of an heir.if you think are worthy of the challenge please sign the parchment below. _

_The requirements are the following:_

_† One must not be engaged, or married._

_† One must be over the age of 35._

_† One must be one of the higher-ups._

_† One must be powerful._

_† One must be ready to court your Dark Lord._

_The finalists shall be decided on September 1._

_You have one month to sign up._

_Signed,_

_Your ever-reigning Dark Lord._

_insert smiley face here_

Tom laughed at his flyer. Hs deatheathers would think this of a joke. He would formally announce the competition at tonight's Deatheater meeting. The flyers put out during the meeting by the House Elves. With a wave of his hand Lord Voldemort made 15 copies of the parchment. He called for Collie, his personal House Elf.

"Collie. During the meeting tonight place these around the Manor, leave me a list of the places you have placed them."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

Collie disappeared with a pop.

* * *

In Grimmauld Place 

Harry sighed. He had just told Draco he wanted some alone time. They had hooked up this morning. Harry yawned. Hmm...

A nap sounded nice right about now.

Harry climbed into his bed. The soft sheets felt nice against his face. Harry pulled off his shirt.

Harry's eyes snapped open. His face was flushed and he was sweating. Harry gasped for air as he remembered his dream. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Harry glanced at the clock. He had slept for an hour. He felt like he hadn't slept at all.

Harry shuddered as flashes of Dudley came to him.

Harry suddenly caught sight of his wrists. Hsmiled at them. He hadn't cut in a while. Harry wordlessly took off the glamour.

Scars appeared. Some older than others. A razor blade suddenly popped into Harry's left hand. Harry emersed himself in the feeling of the chill of metal ghosting over the starting point. He sighed with the stinging as he sunk the edge deeper into his pale skin. Amost healed scabs opened as he dragged the blade down his skin. Harry shuddered in pleasure when he saw the crimson liquid buble to the surface. He breathed in deeply. He liked to breathe as deeply as he could. The thrill came instantly.

Harry suddenly felt light-headed. He loved this feeling. He felt so far away yet so close to everything. He could feel the breeze blowing through the window. His sensess were sharper yet so dull. He suddenly understood everything. Yet, there was so much to learn. Why hadn't he done this in so long. He missed this. His tears disappeared, anger, sadness, regrets disappeared. Why had he stopped? He could no longer remember. It didnt matter now. All that mattered was Draco, the blood dripping onto the floor. The blood dripped with his tears. He bled till no emotion was left except happiness.

Harry spelled away his blood. He cast a spell that stopped the bleeding. Scabs formed instantly. Harry put his glamour back into place. Harry felt dirty he decided to go take a cold shower. Cutting always to seemed to turn him on for some reason.

Draco sat in the library. Harry had told him to come get him after two hours. He already missed his new boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

Harry was his boyfriend now! Draco climbed the stairs with a smirk on his face. He slowly open the door to harry's room. He had felt himself slide into the wards surrounding the room. Damn, Harry wanted no one in. He had changed the wards to allow him though. Already?

Draco saw that Harry's comforter was wrinkled. Harry must have taken a nap. Draco could hear a shower running.

No steam came from under the door, so it must be a cold shower. Was that a moan he just heard? A smirk worthy of the Slytherin house spread across Draco's pink lips.

"Uhhhh... Draco... "

That's all Draco had to hear before he cast a spell that shed his clothes and folded them neatly. Draco turned down Harry's huge bed. Should he go meet Harry or should he wait for him.

Wait for him.

A loud moan emitted from the bathroom. Draco was instantly up and ready. Yummy. His uke could make the most delightful noises.

A few minutes later Draco heard water turning off. Draco nearly jumped when musoc started to play all throughout the rrom and from the bathroom. harry must have it set up where he could start music from the bathroom and bedroom and play it everywhere.

Oh! He loved this song!

O-zone's "Dragostea Din Tei" sonded through the room. This song always increased his ood and made him want to have fun, if you know what I mean.

He could hear Harry singing along. Harry had a pretty voice.

Harry picked up his wand. He ponted the tip to his hair. I became dry and straightened. Why hadn't he though of this before? He was such an idiot sometimes. Not that he would ever admit it of course.

Harry pulled on some emerald and black plaid pajama pants. He put in his belly button ring. A simple black ball one and his snakebites and tounge-ring came next. He could never forget his eyebrow peircing.

Harry looked at himself once more before opening the door.

Dragostea Din Tei had just ended. Next came "Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too". An old song, but still a good one.

Draco smirked at his lovely boyfriend. He had no shirt on. His pale skin covered a lithe muscular form. Harry had a tattoo wrapping aroung his thin hips. Oh, he loved a boy with prominent clavicles and hip bones. Harry had both. The peircings were a plus. He'd be happy to get those snake-bites out for Harry. The feminine belly-button peircing was a nice touch.

Harry shrieked when he suddenly saw Draco laying his bed, naked, and erect.

Harry's lip trembled, he bit it to keep in his gasp. Quidditch had done draco well. Draco had a tattoo? Of a panther on his inner thigh. The cat looked like it was about to pounce of Draco's goods.

Harry turned his back to Draco. He pulled is black hair over his shoulder. His other tattoo became visible to the Slytherin. He wasn't about to crawling to Draco. And to not to do that he had ot turn his back before he punced on his boyfriend.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry. He wanted him to come to him. he would bite. The raven-haired wizard was to delectable with the tattoos and he had waited for six years to taste his alabaster flesh. Draco slipped off the bed and slowly walked over to Harry's turned back. Draco sould feel Harry tense slightly when he place his hands on Harry's hips. He could also feel goose bumps that erupted on Harry's heated skin.

Draco brought himself closer to Harry.

Harry unwillingly let a gasp pass when his felt Draco's huge erection against his ass.

Draco brought up his index finger. He ran it down the length of Harry's spine. The shorter boy shivered in pleasure. A small moan escaped him.

Draco turned Harry around to where his angel faced him.

Harry looked up at Draco. Draco's mercury eyes swirled with lust. Harry felt himself grow even more. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. He brought his hips closer and grinded against Draco.

He was rewarded with a gutural moan and a harder grind. Harry moaned himself.

Harry gasped when he felt Draco's tounge teasing his outer ear. Draco nipped at his earlobe.

"Draco..."

"Hm?"

"Kiss me."

Draco pulled away from Harry's earlobe. He leaned his forehead against Harry's. He finally captured those full lips.

Harry brought himself closer. His leg came up to wrap around Draco's waist.

Draco pulled up the other one. He wrapped the legs aroung his waist. He thrust his hips into Harry's.

Harry groaned. He felt Draco's tounge come forth and please his.

Draco's P.O.V.

I pulled away from Harry's addictive lips. I kisssed my way down his jaw and farther down his neck. Before I could get any lower he tried to speak. The only word I heard in his question was

"...bed?"

I nodded my head against his neck. I brought him over to the black silk sheets. I laid him down on his back. I climbed over him. he situated himself to where his head was against the propped up pillows.

I growled.

"Stop moving. I want to ravish you. I can't do that when you keep moving away from me."

He just giggled which turned me on more. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Well I'm ready. Are you?"

I growled again. I shut him up with my lips.

My mouth reached his collar bone. His skin was more delicious than it looked. He mewled as my tounge teased his clavicle. I went lover. I pulled up my hand to flick his right nipple to make it hard.

I latched on quickly before he could protest to me flicking him. I was met with the most arousing moan I've heard from a lover. I couldn't help myself but to return the noise. I bit his nipple and then soothed the pain with my tounge. I moved on to his left one.

"Draco... Sirius is coming."

"Your point?"

"Uhhhh... Oh my God. I don't want him to come in the middle of something. Please stop. I'll make it up to you later."

I heaved a huge sigh. Goddanmit Black ruins everything!

"Hey Harry! And Draco I know you're in there too. Anyway, dinner is ready!"

Harry stood. He disappeared behind a door and came out with a black long sleeved shirt and some gray tight pants.

When did we both lose our pants? Was he not wearing boxers? He pulled on the gray pants and the black shirt. I smirked. Harry liked to go commando?

I also stood and pulled on my clothes and then followed Harry into the bathroom.

I came up behind him as he combed his hair. I pulled his hips closer to mine.

"May I ask why you are going Commando today my Dear?" I purred into his ear. I felt him shiver against me.

"Two words. Easy. Access."

I took the comb from his sinister hands and preceeded to comb out the rest of his hair for him. I then braided his hair and finished it off with a silk black ribbon. I leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Gorgeous."

Harry blushed and then slipped from my grip. Quickly I brushed my own hair and then followed the boy down the stairs to dinner.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! My laptop broke so I don't have the names of the people who reviewed or alerted...**

**Can't wait for next time!**


	11. Voldemort's Penis!

**Hey People,**

** Damn I havent written in a while. I havent forgotten about this story's fans. Writer's Block is a bitch and my muse has just kinda said "Fuck you!" Well I have an update and its a little shorter than usual, but I'm 200 words into Chapter 12! Yay me! So enjoy. I have no excuses except for Writer's Block. Hope you enjoy! I hope you all had a very good Christmas and this is my gift from me to you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own it DAMNIT!!!**

**THIS STORY WAS UPDATED ON DECEMBER 28, 2007!**

* * *

When Did Poison Become Innocent?

Chapter 11

Draco sighed as he pulled out of Harry. Harry moaned at the loss of pressure. He snuggled against Draco.

"Mm... Draco. We have a week left before school. We need to go shopping today."

Draco yawned. He stood up and walked into the bathroom and turned on the the shower.

Harry sat up and climbed out of his warm bed. He shivered as the cold air hit his bare skin.

"I was planning on doing that. How bout we take everyone shopping. You said you wanted to and I need a new belt. So... How bout we tell the old folks after a nice shower."

"Okay!"

Harry hopped into the shower. He pulled his boyfriend in with a sensual kiss.

* * *

**Downstairs**

"Sirius! Aunt Petunia! I love you guys more than anything in the world, besides Draco!"

Aunt Petunia looked at Sirius and smiled a knowing smile. Ever adult in the room also felt grins spread across their faces. Every parent and godparent knew what was coming next.

"What do you want?" Petunia asked sarcastically.

Harry faked hurt and innocence.

"Me? How dare you accuse me of showering you with affection just because you think I want something! I'm appalled at that slanderous accusation!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at his godson's Slytherin like comment.

"Mhm. My dearest godson. Now come come you weren't put in Gryffindor for nothing, be a brave little lion and tell Auntie Petunia and Papa Sirius what you really want."

Harry pouted at the Gryffindor comment. But admitted defeat.

"Well... Since school is going to start in a week, and Draco and I need school supplies to continue or wondrous education process to become great wizards like yourselves in this good smelling kitchen, we were thinking that the adults would like to take us young fine gentlemen to go out shopping for garments to terrorize the greatest Headmaster to ever run Hogwarts. And to further to what I predict to be a splendid outing we take a little trip to the tattoo parlor to see my friend, and yours, Big Red. How does that sound?"

"Well... My articulate godson, when you sugarcoat this wonderful trip as you did so graciously I think this idea deserves some speculation. How bout you two young chaps sit and have a hearty breakfast while us great wizards discuss your proposition."

"Why thank you kind sir!"

Draco shook his head at his boyfriend's antics. He sometimes wondered why he loved the boy. But when he saw the smile that spread across Harry's face when the older adults accepted his offer he knew why.

* * *

**In Muggle London**

They had just finished shopping for Draco's and Harry's school supplies and new school robes and ties. All of the boys were tattered for some suspicious reason...

Harry popped out of the dressing room.

"What do ya think?"

"Bloody hell."

Purple tight jeans hugged his legs. Yellow and black checkered vans covered his feet. A purple, black and yellow T shirt The Used clung to his slim figures. When Harry stretched you could see his belly button was studded with a yellow ring. Yellow and black spike balls were in his main ear piercing and the in the others either purple or black studs.

"I'll take that as a compliment Remus."

Sirius took a picture of Harry. He looked like a girl. A flat chested girl, but a girl none the less.

"You look like a girl Harry."

"Good."

Harry pranced back into the dressing room. Draco then came out. An all white shirt with black writing saying, "He's mine! Back the hell off!" He wore semi-tight jeans and white and black checkered vans were on his feet.

"Voldemort's penis!"

Lucius spat out his diet Cola he was sipping on. Severus tripped on a stray combat boot. Remus and Sirius stopped making out. All the former Weasley children burst out laughing. Draco burst out of the dressing room. His regular clothes askew.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Riddle Manor**

Lord Voldemort suddenly sneezed in the middle of reviewing the men who signed up to be his husband.

"Hm... Someone must be talking about my penis... Hope its Fernir."

* * *

**Back In Muggle London**

He ran towards his boyfriend.

"What the fuck Harry?"

"Look..."

Harry pointed dramatically at a pair of shoes a shelf just above him.

Pink and black checkered shoes sat gracefully.

"I want em'"

"Okay... Want me to get them for you?"

Harry only nodded.

Draco reached for a box. He found his boyfriend's shoe size and handed the box to the boy. Harry silently glomped his boyfriend and pranced towards his godfathers.

* * *

**Later that Evening**

Draco collapsed onto the leather couch of the living room in Grimmauld Place. Never again was he going shopping with Harry, Petunia, and Remus. He groaned slightly when Harry plopped on top of him. Harry lay across his boyfriend. He was exhausted and Draco was the closet comfortable thing in the room.

"Harry. There are eight other people you could have laid on. Why me?"

"You were the closest and the sexiest."

"Mmm. I can understand that."

* * *

**In Riddle Manor**

Voldemort was slightly pissed. Fernir was the last person on the eligible people to sign up on his list. He had to remind himself that at least he signed his name.

'Mmm. One more week. One more week till I can tell them I have narrowed the list down to two.'

"Who shall the other man be?" Voldemort scanned the list and pictures.

'He looks good.'

* * *

**September 1**

Harry yawned. He and Draco hadn't had sex last night. Just a few heated kisses. He stood up and walked over to Draco.

"Good morning"

"Mornin'"

"Ima take a shower 'kay?"

"Alright. I'll take one in my room. So we don't get um... distracted."

"Damn. I was hoping to seduce you with my tight ass..."

"You already are."

Harry blushed when his boyfriend smacked him on his ass and pushed him towards the bathroom. Draco walked out and actually entered his assigned room. He hadn't been in here for a while.

After Harry's shower he flat-ironed his hair. He pulled on some turquoise tight pants and a Cupcake Injection, Jeffree Star shirt. He squealed happily when he slipped on his pink and black checkered vans. He had 20 minutes before he had to be downstairs so he pulled his turquoise nail polish out of his neatly ordered trunk.

He painted his nails and then put a pink dragon on his pinkie nails. And then put on a clear coat. Harry then cast a Quick-Dry spell wandlessly.

"Adorable." he told himself.

Harry skipped down the hall. He peered into Draco's room. He wasn't there.

"Must be downstairs."

He hopped on to the handlebars of the stairs and slid down seven flights of stairs. Bill saw him coming and heard him. How could you ignore the sound of giggling?

"Catch me Bill!" laughed Harry.

Bill chuckled at Harry's childish antics. He caught his little brother-like figure in his muscular arms. Harry giggled and hopped out of his arms.

"Thanks! Where's Charlie? Fred? George?"

"Right here." said three voices. The rest of the four former Weasleys emerged from the library.

"Yay!"

Harry ran up and hugged all of them tightly.

"Love you guys!"

The hyper boy pranced out of the room.

"Who gave him sugar?"

"Fred, why are you limping?" Charlie asked teasingly.

Fred blushed but then turned to Charlie.

"Why Charlie! Why are you limping?"

Bill smirked and before his boyfriend could say anything.

"Because I fucked him up the ass so hard I made him scream my name." Bill said matter-of-factly.

Charlie blushed crimson. He limped out of the room. Damnit. Bill what the hell!

The boys walked into th kitchen. Everyone else was glaring at them.

"What?"

"Get your asses in here! Petunia wouldn't let us eat until everyone got here since its Draco's and Harry's last day with us for a while. Sit down! I'm hungry damnit!"

"Merlin Lucius. You're cranky in the morning when you don't get your food." George said cheekily

"Shut up and sit down you cheeky little bastard!"

The rest sat down fearing for their lives. None of them wanted to be at the end at Lucius' wand.

Petunia smiled and set the pancakes, syrup, eggs, bacon, and juice down.

"Enjoy!"

Lucius stabbed two pancakes and set them down on his plate.

"Stupid children. Keeping me away from my precious pancakes and syrup." Lucius mumbled. Everyone heard him and burst out laughing.

* * *

**Kings Cross Station**

Tears stained Harry's cheeks as he said goodbye to Sirius and Remus. He hugged Bill, Charlie, and then the twins. He finally hugged his Aunt Petunia. More tears fell.

"Bye you guys! I love you all."

"Give Dumbledore hell!"

Both Harry and Draco smirked and nodded. Draco pulled his boyfriend away before they missed the train. Levitated both their trunks, Draco led Harry to the back of the train. He saw Blaise on the way and asked him to come sit with them. Draco had sent him a letter telling him he had finally got Harry.

Blaise had then sent a warning letter to Harry. Saying that if Harry hurt Draco he would hurt him too. Harry replied saying that he would never do such a thing and that he hoped they could be great friends. Harry and Blaise had exchanged letters all summer and formed a nice friendship that was bound to grow.

During the train ride the boys talked and joked about how to give Dumbledore a good shake. Pansy came along and instantly took a liking to Harry's outfit and struck up a conversation about music and fashion.

All was well, Harry couldn't wait for this evening.

**

* * *

**

Hope you all enjoyed it. I was semi-happy to write it. Took me a while, but I got it done! Big thanks to all the people who will stick with me! 


End file.
